La gran profecía
by xinitaromantica19
Summary: Tras haber pasado siete años tras la destruccion de la perla de Shikon todos vivian felices y tranquilos en la aldea hasta que una extraña presencia muy conocidas para todos les advierte que hay una profecia que cumplir, los acontecimientos que seguirian a este hecho cambiaria la vida de todos de una manera radical.
1. Chapter 1

**La gran profecía.**

**La aparición de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.**

Tras cuatro años después del regreso de kagome a la época feudal y a su vez siete años desde que la perla de shikon fuera destruida para siempre todo iba bien en la aldea sin problemas, Miroku y Sango eran felices con sus tres hijos mientras sango se ocupaba de los niños la casa y demás Miroku iba con Inuyasha a las aldeas cercanas a exterminar demonios, Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron poco después de que esta regresara de su época para quedarse definitivamente con su amado Inuasha, esta se había convertido en la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la historia a la que los demonios temían y a la que sus amigos y marido adoraban, Shippo seguía con sus clases y su duro entrenamiento para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, Kohaku desde que la perla de shikon fue destruida y con ella Naraku decidió hacerse el mejor exterminador y ayudar a los seres humanos a que no pasaran por lo que el había pasado, Rin ya una mujer de 17 años vive todavía en la aldea con Kaede ya que Sesshomaru le pidió que terminara de crecer allí y que cuando cumpliera los 18 podría decidir con quien quería estar, Rin aprendió mucho de Kagome y Kaede a las que quería como una hermana y una madre y las que consiguieron que rin se convirtiera en una gran sacerdotisa pero su mayor deseo era estar al lado de su amado Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha debemos hablar- dijo Kagome muy seria ya que era algo muy importante lo que debía decir y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar llevaba todo el día pensando en cómo decirle el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Inuyasha que puso sus orejas de perro tiesas señal de que la escuchaba atentamente mirándola con sus preciosos ojos ámbar muy preocupado ya que llevaba viendo a kagome muy nerviosa durante todo el día.- Dime Kagome ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kagome se queda callada ya que no sabe como decírselo. –Inuyasha a noche soñé con kikyo.

Este se quedo asombrado y sin saber que decir ni que hacer así que Kagome continuo.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que me dijo?- este asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

- Kikyo dijo exactamente ¨ Ustedes sois los protagonistas de la profecía¨ ¿Qué profecía kikyo?

¨Poca gente conoce esta profecía se predice desde principios de los tiempos que dos yokais y un hanyo entrelazados por sangre se enamoraran de tres humanas y esto hará la paz hasta el fin de sus días ya que las tres humanas se volverán inmortales y la sangre del hanyo se convertirá en sangre de yokais siendo los tres yokais mas fuertes y poderosos ya que tendrán amor por los tres mundos yokais, hanyos y humanos¨

Kagome entendía la profecía pero no sabía porque decía que ella era la protagonista ni Inuyasha ¿Qué había querido decir?

-Kikyo entiendo lo que me dices lo que no entiendo es porque Inuyasha y yo somos los protagonistas de esta historia que me cuentas.

-¨Kagome tu eres una humana mientras que Inuyasha es un hanyo Sesshomaru es un yokai mientras Rin es también humana¨

-¨ ¿Y el otro yokai ya no les queda más familia viva no?¨

-¨Llama a Sesshomaru para que venga a la aldea y dentro de dos noches acercarse al rio a media noche dentro de dos noches recuérdalo Kagome debéis ir los cuatro¨- Cuando kikyo empieza a desaparecer mientras Kagome le chilla pero sin ningún resultado ya se había ido.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando a Kagome se levanto de repente la monto e su espalda y dijo.- Vamos a buscar a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no muy lejos de la aldea anda junto a Jaken y Ah Uh cuando noto que el olor de Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos así que se paro y pregunto -¿Qué quieren?

Tras contarle Kagome lo mismo que hace unos momentos le había contado a Inuyasha Sesshomaru estaba confundido ya que Colmillo Sagrado llevaba dos días moviéndose mucho que estaba pasando.

-Vamos para el pueblo, entonces habrá que averiguar mañana por la noche que quería decir Kikyo con eso.

-Habrá que contárselo a Rin.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Claro en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo hablare con ella yo solo ¿Entendido?- dijo Sesshomaru con su mirada tan fría como siempre.

-Mi señor Sesshomaru eso que ha dicho Kagome es una tontería.

-Jaken…

-¿Si mi amo bonito?

-Cállate o te matare.

-Si mi amo bonito.

Tras esa amenaza que lanzo Sesshomaru a Jaken su fiel sirviente levanto el vuelo hacia la aldea mientras Jaken también iba volando pero encima de Ah Uh y Inuyasha volvió a montar a Kagome en su espalda e iba pegando saltos, el camino de regreso a la aldea fue extraño nadie abría la boca todos intentaban interpretar lo que Kikyo quería decirles pero no conseguían entenderlo. Una vez llegaron a la aldea Sesshomaru fue acompañado por Kagome y Inuyasha que pensaban hablar con Kaede para ver lo que sabía, si sabía algo sobre esa profecía.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto Kagome con Sesshomaru y Inuyasha a su lado.

-Claro entren.- respondió esta y antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo Sesshomaru dijo muy serio.

-Rin tú y yo nos vamos al lago a hablar.

Esta la miro asustada y dijo sin más. –Si señor Sesshomaru.

Mientras estos andaban hacia el lago sin hablar y Sesshomaru con un semblante frio y retador como siempre, Rin al contrario había desaparecido la sonrisa que tan habitual era en su rostro para mostrar tristeza y miedo.

-Rin sentémonos que vemos todo el lago desde aquí.

-Si señor Sesshomaru.

-Rin lo que te voy a contar es muy importante y debes estar atenta.

-Si señor Sesshomaru dime qué pasa.- dijo está asustada y sorprendida.

Mientras en la casa de la anciana Kaede Inuyasha y Kagome les habían explicado lo que había pasado en el sueño de Kagome y de lo que les advertía Kikyo para ver si Kaede tenía respuestas o su hermana mayor le había contado sobre esa profecía pero la anciana Kaede no sabía de que hablaban era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia.

-No os puedo ayudar en esto ya que Kikyo nunca me conto nada sobre esa profecía pero os puedo decir que vayáis mañana a media noche al rio los cuatro para averiguar.

-No lo dudes Kaede que iremos.-dijo Inuyasha convencido.

En el rio Rin después de haber escuchado todo el relato que su amo Sesshomaru le había contado sin ninguna interrupción estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en porque la señorita Kikyo había dicho eso y que era esa profecía.

-Iremos.-Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Rin y Sesshomaru asintió contento con la respuesta de Rin la cogió de la mano y fueron juntos al pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku y Sango notaron algo raro en Kagome Rin y Inuyasha incluso en Sesshomaru que hacia alli en la aldea cuando venia ha ver a Rin se quedaba en el bosque para no estar con los demas humanos ya que le incomodaba, algo ocultaban y después de mil veces preguntarles decidieron esperar a que ellos quisieran contárselo no presionarlos más estaban impacientes y el día no acababa, llego la noche quedaban apenas una hora para que llegara la media noche y vieron surgir una luz procedente del lago cuando quisieron ir Kagome lo impidió y repitió las palabras de kikyo ¨Recuerda a media noche dentro de dos noches¨

Estaban nerviosos y saber que hacer impotentes por ver esa luz en el sitio donde les habían citado y al que no podían acudir hasta que fuera media noche quedaban unos minutos pero parecía que el tiempo se había parado cuando colmillo celestial empezó a temblar a la paz de colmillo de hierro y Rin y Kagome empezaron a sentir una presencia espiritual muy fuerte pero lo raro es que no era maligna era todo lo contrario ¿que sería esa extraña presencia?, por fin fue media noche la presencia al igual que la luz se fueron pero las espadas seguían batiéndose sin control corrieron hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado aquella luz unos segundos antes y lo que vieron allí no se lo esperaron ninguno.


	2. Chapter 2 Un yokai y una humana

**Bueno pues aquí el segundo capitulo de la gran profecía espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos Reviews y no decepcione a nadie decir que esta historia es mia y en otras paginas esta con el mismo nombre xinitaromantica19 pero esta, esta editada y mas completa asi que recomiendo que la lean desde aquí y finalmente que los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Rumiko Takashi.**

**Un yokai y una humana.**

Estaban a poca distancia de la orilla del rio todos observaban lo que allí se encontraba aunque dos de ellos se quedaron mirando hacia las dos figuras que allí se encontraba no se podían creer lo que sus ojos les estaba mostrando posiblemente era una ilusión pero descartaron esa idea cuando Rin hablo.

-Hay dos personas tiradas a la orilla del rio.-dijo Rin señalando hacia el lugar en concreto y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos cuerpos inertes además de que Kagome iba detrás de ella.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se quedaron paralizados viendo como Kagome y Rin se dirigían hacia el sitio mientras ellos observaban donde se hallaban los dos cuerpos tirados no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían o ¿Era una ilusión? No, no lo era Rin y Kagome se lo habían confirmado, ahí donde mismo hace unos minutos había habido una luz y ahora habían aparecido una mujer bellísima con el pelo larguísimo y negro como la noche y un kimono rosa pálido con flores rojas y un hombre al lado con el pelo largo plateado recogido en una coleta de caballo con una armadura grande y un kimono en blanco con detalles rojos aunque no se veían sus caras ya que estaban los dos de costado y sus rostros estaban mirando hacia el rio, pero los dos seres de ojos dorados sabían perfectamente de quienes se trataban. Los dos seres de ojos dorados se dirigieron entonces al lugar al haber notado a Colmillo celestial empezaba a batirse con más fuerza que nunca cuando se encontraban cerca de los cuerpos Sesshomaru desenvaino al colmillo y lo vio, los esbirros del infierno rodeaban los dos cuerpos, entonces reacciono y batió su espada matándolos de una sola estocada y se quedaron ahí quietos mirando los cuerpos desde la espalda sin querer girar para mirar sus caras asi estuvieron dos minutos a lo que después Rin y Kagome sin entender lo que le pasaba a los dos hermanos que nunca los habían visto asi en once años asi, se agacharon a examinar a las dos personas que acababan de ser salvadas por el yokai cuando se sorprendieron al parecido que tenían con esos dos hermanos que amaban tanto el hombre era un yokai que a las dos les resultaba familiar y la mujer era humana y a la que le resultaba familiar era a Kagome ¿quien serian esos dos seres que se encontraban ahí? y ¿que tenian que ver con ellas? o mas importante y mejor dicho ¿Qué tenian que ver con los dos hermanos de orbes doradas y pelo plateado? que allí se encontraban delante de ellas como estatuas mirando hacia la espalda de los dos cuerpos.

-Sesshomaru este hombre se parece muchísimo a ti y a Inuyasha tiene en los pómulos las mismas franjas que se le forman a Inuyasha cuando su sangre yokai le domina pero en sus ojos tiene la misma sombra violeta que en tus ojos además de tener tu porte y tener el pelo plateado que poseeis ustedes, y la mujer es muy parecida a Inuyasha tienen la misma cara.-dijo Kagome muy confundida para terminar añadiendo.-Además me son familiares de haberlos visto pero me da la sensación de que fue una ver y por poco tiempo

-¿Quiénes son? ¿ustedes los conocéis verdad?-dijo Rin con su voz inocente al igual de que ella misma era muy inocente.

-Kagome esa es mi madre y el hombre es nuestro padre.- dijo Inuyasha sin aun creerlo sus padres hacían años que habían muerto pero ahí estaban respirando como si nada hubiera pasado y el paralizado sin saber que hacer es que lo que acababa de salir de sus labios ni el mismo se lo podía creer como se lo iban a creer aquellas dos chicas humanas si los amaban pero pensarían que estaban locos, dejo sus pensamientos de un lado cuando vio que Sesshomaru reacciono rompiendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre los cuerpos y el pero Inuyasha seguía paralizado sin poderse mover mirando la escena.

Sesshomaru cogió a Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha en sus brazos fue hacia su medio hermano y se la dejo caer en los brazos con delicadeza y le dijo con su voz fría como siempre pero esta vez se notaba un aire de preocupación en su voz. -Corre Inuyasha llévala a tu cabaña y llama a la anciana Kaede- este hizo lo que su hermano le pidió no sin antes ver como el cogía al gran Perro Comandante Inu no Taisho el padre de aquellos dos y lo llevaba a la aldea a la casa que compartían la miko y el para después llamar a la anciana Kaede ella les ayudaría aquella vieja era sabia muy sabia, mientras Rin y Kagome iban detrás de sus amados sin entender nada claro que pronto las dejaron atrás eran humanas al fin y al cabo mas poderosas que las normales puesto que las dos poseían poderes de miko la mayor mas poderosa claro pero las dos poseían aquellos poderes que las hacían mas fuertes que unas simples humanas pero contra un yokai y hanyou no tenian nada que hacer, al llegar a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome entraron abriendo la puerta de una patada, los dos hermanos entraron y dejaron a los cuerpos en dos futones que se encontraban en un lado, en ese momento Inuyasha fue en busca de la anciana la cual encontró pronto y la trajo hacia su cabaña con el único pretexto que debía ayudar a dos personas.

La anciana entro y como conocía la casa del hanyou y la miko muy bien fue hacia el mueble donde sabia que Kagome guardaba los futones mas comodos para los invitados y para dormir los que estaban siempre fuera en la zona donde comían y andaban la mayor parte del tiempo los utilizaba nada mas para sentarse asi que eran mas incomodos, los saco y los puso cada uno en un extremo para después ordenarles a los dos hermanos.

-Inuyasha pon a la mujer aquí y tu Sesshomaru llévala a la cama que está ahí.-Estos no lo dudaron y hicieron lo que les pedía la anciana sin desaparecer sus caras de asombro miedo y desconcierto esto no paso desapercibido por la anciana que estaba asombrada nunca había visto esas expresiones tan marcadas en los dos hermanos y menos en el mayor algo grave era aquello y alguien importante eran esas dos personas.

-Anciana cuídalos y examínelos mientras Inuyasha y yo vamos a por Rin y Kagome que venían corriendo y no nos han podido seguir.- algo obvio pero que Sesshomaru quiso aclarar y con esta explicación salieron los dos de la cabaña hacia donde estaban las muchachas y sin preguntar las cogieron y las llevaron hacia la aldea estas no preguntaron ni hablaron no sabían que decir estaban impresionadas por lo que acababa de pasar y por las dos personas que habían aparecido por mas que Kagome y Rin en su cabeza buscaran una explicación o intentaran entenderlo no lo hacían las dos tenian dolores de cabeza de tanto pensar, cuando llegaron Miroku y Sango se encontraban fuera esperando haber que había pasado.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?- dijo Miroku pero estos ni les contestaron ya que se fueron directos a la casa dejando a Rin y a Kagome en el suelo.

-¿Qué a pasado?- dijo Sango muy preocupada por cómo había visto a esos medio hermanos como nunca los había visto.

-No lo sabemos Sango, no lo entendemos.-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome díganos ¿Que paso por que están así de alterados e impresionados?-Ya Sango hablaba con mucha preocupación en su voz.

Kagome pensó en que les podían ayudar asi que les conto la historia desde el principio contándoles el sueño en el que kikyo les advertía de la profecía, y que debían de estar dentro de dos noche a la media noche en el lago, la luz, el aura pura que se noto en el lago, los dos cuerpos que yacían sin vida en el rio y que colmillo celestial le pidió a Sesshomaru que les diera la vida y finalizo diciéndole a sus dos amigos y camaradas quien eran esas dos personas que habían estado sin vida en el rio, cuando esta termino de relatar la historia estos se quedaron al igual que ellos cuatro y Miroku razono y dijo.

-Kagome es imposible que la madre de Inuyasha y el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estén hay muertos ya que llevan años muertos y la madre de Inuyasha ya fue salvada una vez por Colmillo Celestial y nada más se puede hacerse una vez.- Kaede salió y les invito a que entraran cuando entraron estaban los dos cuerpos acostados en las dos camas.

-Escuchadme bien, esto tiene pinta de que los dioses le devolvieron la vida por una extraña razón que tiene que ver con la profecía que mi hermana le dijo a Kagome en su sueño pero nadie se debe enterar de esto hasta que no sepamos que pasa es peligroso y que si los dioses decidieron devolverlos a la vida es que son poderosos e importantes en este mundo terrenal.-en ese momento el hombre se giro abriendo sus ojos con dificultad y lo único que consiguió decir.

-Izayoi ¿Dónde está?-dijo hacia el grupo que lo miraba con asombro allí pudo ver a sus dos hijos pero en ese momento lo único que quería saber donde se encontraba su amada Izayoi.

Inuyasha que solo había visto el espíritu de su padre una vez con Kagome cuando derrotaron a colmillo nublado, no sabía que decir, cuando Sesshomaru dijo haciendo que todos les observaran sorprendidos puesto que su voz no era tan fría como siempre mas bien era amable.

-Padre esta hay no te debes preocupar está bien está viva y yo y Inuyasha os protegeremos con nuestras vidas.-dijo este con seguridad en su voz.

Su padre sonrió pero se levanto de inmediato había recobrado toda su energía y su fuerza y dejándolos a todos asombrados fue hasta Izayoi y se sentó a su lado y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo alto y claro.

-Izayoi mi Izayoi despierta mi princesa nadie nos separara jamás esta vez no dejare que nos separen abre tus ojos por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo.- esta hizo lo que sus señor le había pedido y sonriendo le dijo.

-No te dejare que te separes de mi jamás donde tu vallas iré yo detrás.- esta con ayuda de Inu no Taisho consiguió incorporarse y los dos observaron todos los ojos que los miraban allí quedándose en una sola mirada y levantándose corriendo hacia allí y cayendo en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha mi Inuyasha.- consiguió decir antes de romper a llorar.

-¿Madre eres tú?- Sabiendo perfectamente que era ella ya que su aroma era inconfundible al igual que sus brazos los que había adorado en su niñez y había añorado desde que murió.

-Si nos han devuelto a la vida.-dijo está dándole un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y volviendo a su lugar hacia el hombre que amaba este la abrazo y se pusieron rectos a mirarlos a todos y este empezó a hablar con su imponente voz como antaño.

-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha me alegro de que seáis mis hijos me siento orgulloso de ustedes y es por eso que estoy aquí y que me han devuelto la vida por lo que os habéis convertido, tu Sesshomaru eres un demonio perro que has superado a tu propio padre pero has conseguido amar lo que cuando yo vivía detestabas, amas a tu hermano que es un Hanyo y amas a una humana por la que darías tu vida y así entendiste lo que yo hice, y tu Inuyasha aprendiste a aceptar que eres Hanyo sin importarte lo que te digan los demás confías en ti y en colmillo de hierro, amas a tu hermano aunque no lo reconozcas y amas a una sacerdotisa por la que darías tu vida al igual que hice yo por tu madre es por eso que nos han enviado a la vida porque nos necesitáis.

-Yo no amo a este detestable hanyou es un hibrido su sangre esta contaminada con la de humanos.-dijo Sesshomaru orgulloso sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo amar a este detestable estúpido ni de cerca os equibocais es un…-Inuyasha no pudo finalizar ya que acabo estanpado en el suelo.

-SIENTATE.-dijo Kagome con un aura negra que la rodeaba por completo, después de eso Sesshomaru continuo sin darle importancia al acontecimiento que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Quién os a devuelto a la vida?-dijo Sesshomaru frio y mirando directamente a aquel hombre de ojos dorados y pelo plateado que se encontraba en frente de el.

-Sesshomaru te lo explicare, una vez que yo estaba muerto solo esperaba en el otro mundo a que Izayoi viviera muchísimo tiempo para que cuidara a nuestro cachorro Inuyasha, pero no pudo se así el destino volvió a jugar en contra nuestra, y volvió a mi cuando mi cachorro cumplió 10 años así que los dos fuimos testigos impotente de vuestras vidas observando en silencio hasta que hace poco mas de 4 días se presentaron los dioses ante nosotros diciéndonos que nos devolverían la vida ya que éramos protagonistas de una profecía importante en la que había cuatro personas más implicadas en ella y nos dijeron que seriáis ustedes mis hijos y las humanas a las que amabais y nos contaron la misma profecía, que te contaron a ti Kagome hace dos noches la sacerdotisa Kikyo.-dijo Inu no Taisho mirando a todos para finalizar mirando a Kagome.

En ese momento aparece el alma de la sacerdotisa Kikyo en la cabaña los mira a todos y en especial se queda mirando a Inuyasha y le dice con voz clara para que la escuchen todos.

-Inuyasha lo que hare ahora será doloroso pero totalmente necesario para que la profecía siga hacia adelante lo siento pero debe ser así no hay otra manera.- cuando termina coge su arco y flecha y le tira una hacia el corazón purificando su cuerpo y desaparece.

Todos en la cabaña se quedan paralizados por la extraña presencia y por lo que había hecho no lo entendían Kikyo era buena y querían ayudarles ahora porque hacia eso no lo entendían y la que menos Kagome que al ver eso corre hacia su compañero.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha.- chilla Kagome llorando mirándolo a los ojos sin importarle quien estuviera allí, este le miraba sonriendo.

-Te amo Kagome nada más que a ti no te preocupes siempre te amare.-decia Inuyasha respirando con dificultad.

-No te puedes morir Inuyasha vamos a tener un hijo por favor.-confeso nadie sabia ese hecho se lo había guardado para ella misma no deseaba que nadie lo supiera hasta que se lo dijera a Inuyasha pero ahora era tarde el se moria.

-Lo siento Kagome perdóname.-dijo acariciando su barriga inexistente todavía y sonriéndole.-los cuidare desde donde este os amo.

**Bueno ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gusto? Espero sus Reviews!**

**Gracias a lilisab y misel-kuchiki por sus comentario y decirles que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionarlas y que me sigan comentando me encantan.**


	3. Chapter 3 El yokai despierta

**El yokay despierta**

Tras eso Inuyasha cae al suelo su corazón late por última vez y todos se quedan mirando el cuerpo inerte de aquel que jugaba un papel importante en la vida de todos, sin saber que hacer Kagome desesperada coge su cuerpo entre sus brazos lo abraza sin parar de llorar y chillar de desesperación y de suplicas, le da un beso en los labios y no para de preguntarse ¿Por qué?-Inuyasha no te mueras por favor me lo prometiste recuerdas cuando me hiciste tu mujer, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías y siempre me protegerías por favor quedate conmigo no te vallas.- Gritaba desesperada. Cuando en ese mismo momento nota un ardor en su hombro derecho donde esta la marca de que le pertenece a Inuyasha que es la mujer de este y al retirar la parte superior para descubrir la marca se da cuenta que esta desapareciendo ahí es cuando se da cuenta de la realidad e intenta sacar la flecha en un intento desesperado por que Inuyasha despierte pero al intentarlo resulta de que no puede ni siquiera puede acercar su mano hacia la flecha que brilla en el pecho de el ser de ojos dorados como el sol al que ella ama, esa no es una flecha de una sacerdotisa tiene mucho poder demasiado para ser de Kikyo, Kagome supera el poder de Kikyo y el de todas las sacerdotisas que hayan existido, no lo entiende que está pasando acerca su mano hacia la flecha intentando de nuevo retirarla extraérsela del pecho de su amado pero esta le da una descarga en la mano nada mas acercarse, cuando todos la miran inmóviles no se pueden de creer lo que acaba de pasar nadie sabe que decir ni como reaccionar, y los únicos que se acercan son Kaede y Miroku que se agachan al lado de la miko y del cuerpo inmóvil de Inuyasha mirando la flecha que esta clavada en el pecho de este ultimo, la miran desconcertados.

-Esta flecha no es de mi hermana Kikyo.-dice Kaede con asombro.

-No, no lo es Kaede tiene una fuerza que no pertenece a una sacerdotisa no pertenece al mundo de los vivos.-dijo Miroku diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba la anciana y no se había atrevido a decir.

-Esta flecha pertenece a los dioses.- respondió Kaede mirando a Miroku que lo único que hace es mover la cabeza asintiendo en señal de afirmación.

Cuando en ese mismo momento Sesshomaru y Inu no Taisho empiezan a sentir un aura demoniaca poderosa muy poderosa y esta aura es muy similar a las suyas asi que buscan de donde procede para encontrarse con el asombro de que sale del cuerpo de Inuyasha y de la barriga de Kagome, nadie sabe que pasa y el porque del proceder de Kikyo, cuando Colmillo Sagrado vuelve a moverse sin control y Sesshomaru y Inu no Taisho saben lo que deben hacer Sesshomaru saca su espada de la vaina y ve a los esbirros del infierno pero esta vez no es como otras veces ahora no solo lo ve Sesshomaru o Inu no Taisho, lo ven todos como están llevándose una parte de su cuerpo no completamente al igual que de la barriga de Kagome todos miran a Inuyasha y Kagome sin entender, cuando ven que se va a llevar el alma de Inuyasha y de lo que está dentro del vientre de Kagome, Sesshomaru sin esperara un segundo mas bate su espada en dirección a los esbirros del infierno para finalmente matarlos, es entonces cuando Kagome también cae al suelo justo encima de Inuyasha ya que había estado todo el tiempo abrazada a el de costado, cuando intentan todos acercarse a sus cuerpos para levantarlos y ponerlos en el futon ven que no pueden tocarlos.

-¿Qué pasa porque no los podemos tocar?-Pregunta Rin sin poder parar de llorar mirando a Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha no ha muerto está perdiendo de su cuerpo su parte humana para convertirse en un demonio puro es lo que la profecía dice me dieron esta flecha los dioses para que la sangre de demonio recorriera su cuerpo a la perfección y dejara de ser un Hanyou aunque de alma lo siga siendo lo único que se convertirá en un demonio perro como su padre y hermano y a Kagome no le pasa nada ni a su hijo, le está pasando lo mismo que a Inuyasha está en un demonio completo aunque su alma sea Hanyo.-dijo Kikyo con su mirada seria al igual que su cara.

-Pero hermana Kikyo, Kagome no soportara en su vientre a un demonio completo ella es humana.-dijo Kaede con preocupación y tristeza.

-Hermana Kagome no es humana ya su transformación a comenzado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.-dijo Kikyo mirando a la que un dia fue su rival en el amor.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Un antepasado de Kagome fue demonio completo al igual que tuyo Rin y tuyo Izayoi lo único que recibieron una maldición eran hermanos por lo cual los tres recibieron la misma y la maldición era que se convertirían en humanos, sellando sus poderes, el destino os unió haciendo que os conocieseis y dejándoos que eligierais vuestro camino a pesar de ser yokais os enamorasteis de humanas sin importaros que fuera contra lo que se esperaba de ustedes-dijo esto mirando a Sesshomaru y su padre- dándoos igual que vuestra sangre se mezclara y no tuvierais herederos puros por eso la sangre de las mujeres que amáis se convertirá en lo mismo que las vuestras, y ya está surgiendo ya está comenzando a cumplirse la profecía.-en ese momento Rin y Izayoi cayeron al suelo al igual que estaban Kagome y Inuyasha sin poder tocarlas los Yokais asustados intentaron tocarlas pero no podían cuando miraron a Kikyo y esta dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-En Inuyasha ya está surgiendo el efecto y en su hijo ya se cumplió ahora toca que vuestras mujeres os amen tanto como para renunciar por completo a su humanidad y querer ser yokais por completo a excepción de su alma yo aquí no puedo hacer nada mas ya está en manos de ustedes y vuestras amadas.- así con esas últimas palabras se desvaneció dejándolos a todos sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando se fue Kikyo todos miraron hacia Inuyasha para ver el cambio que Kikyo había dicho que estaba teniendo y se dieron cuenta que su kimono se tiño de azul cielo y el lazo del centro a morado su pelo creció y en su cara, en el pómulo se empezó a ver como en cada una se formaba una franja morada como sus uñas se alargaban al igual que sus colmillos y aparecía una estola, larguísima blanca como la de su padre y hermano, desaparecieron las orejas de perro que poseía en la parte superior de su cabeza para ser sustituida por dos orejas puntiagudas a los lados de la cara, casi había sufrido el cambio por completo cuando abrió sus ojos y eran color ámbar sin ningún cerco rojo a su alrededor eso quería decir que era un yokai completo. Este los miraba a todos cuando miro hacia su pecho para ver la flecha y ver que estaba desapareciendo se levanto y mirando hacia el suelo pregunto.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí que hace Kagome Rin y madre en el suelo.- dijo Inuyasha nervioso y sin entender y acercándose a Kagome para cogerla una fuerza le tiro para atrás y esta era demoniaca.-¿Qué pasa por que no me puedo acercar?- cuando nota que alguien detrás suya le va a atacar y se mueve a muchísima velocidad más que nunca cuando se da la vuelta y es Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido?

-Eres un yokai Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru no digas tonterías simplemente me querías atacar.

-Inuyasha eres un yokai completo tócate la cabeza y veras que tus orejas han desaparecido y las tienes donde las tenemos todo el mundo.- este hizo lo que su padre le acababa de decir que hiciese y se dio cuenta que era cierto cuando se miro las manos y tenia las uñas más largas y afiladas y le había salido la misma estola que poseía su padre y hermano.

-¿Cómo paso esto? Y ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo.

-La flecha que te clavo Kikyo hizo que tú te convirtieras en un demonio completo a excepción de que seguirías teniendo un alma de medio demonio.- dijo Miroku que veía impotente como Kagome seguía tirada en el suelo al igual que Rin y Izayoi y a Sesshomaru mirando a Rin Inu no Taisho mirando a Izayoi mientras Inuyasha miraba el cuerpo de su mujer impotente los tres imponentes yokais que se podrían enfrentar a cualquiera y vencerlo mientras ahora no podían controlar la impotencia en la que se encontraban no podían hacer nada mas que esperar, y todo por esas humanas que estaban en el suelo que les habían robado el corazon sin darse cuenta.

Kaede ordeno a los yokais que se fueran hablar ya que deberían de tener muchas cosas de las que hablar pero fue justo al contrario los tres echaron a la anciana Kaede a Miroku y Sango hacia la cabaña de Inuyasha asegurando que ellos se quedarían con sus amadas ellos estarían a su lado esperando a que se despertaran.

-Inuyasha creo que te pudiste convertir en un demonio completo por que en el alma eres las dos cosas demonio completo y humano completo.

-No lo sé padre durante tantos años he deseado esto y ahora daría mi vida como demonio y me convertiría en un simple humano con que a Kagome y mi cachorro no les pasase nada.-dijo Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada de la miko y quedándose sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir ¨Mi cachorro¨ que raro sonaba decir eso.

-La amas como nosotros amamos a nuestras mujeres yo a tu madre y tu hermano a esa bella muchacha llamada Rin tiene un bello corazón lo pude ver desde que le salvaste la vida.-dijo esto último mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Hmp.-Sesshomaru contesto con su respuesta mas habitual pero a su padre no podría engañarlo jamás al fin y al cabo era su padre.

-Sesshomaru a mi no me engañas la amas, pero tu orgullo no te deja reconocerlo pero debo decirte que sino deseas perderla debes dejar tu orgullo a un lado sino me temo que la perderas.

-Señor Inu no Taisho…- se escucho la voz de una mujer hablar mientras se levantaba, cuando los tres hombres la miraban asombrado era una yokai como la madre de Sesshomaru, pero era la misma Izayoi solo cambiaba el color de ojos que se había teñido de un color gris y su gran estola lo demás era igual su cuerpo y su cara.- Acaso pensabas que no te amo yo decidí hace muchos años que haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado para siempre y ahora no he cambiado de idea.-dijo la peli negra sonriéndole a el gran demonio perro que ahora la miraba con adoracion.

-Izayoi…-dice este con lágrimas en los ojos que no llegaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y se va hacia ella a cogerla y la besa en los labios sin pensar quien estuviera delante para después abrazarla como si tuviera miedo a perderla a que se fuese a evaporar, cuando Inu no Taisho su querido amado decide soltarla esta va hacia kagome y acerca su mano hacia su abdomen y lo acaricia de una manera maternal y con una sonrisa tierna.

-Madre ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Inuyasha acércate ¿Deseas tocarla?-Su hijo asintió con decisión, no había cosa que deseara mas en el mundo que tocarla y saber que estaba bien.- Pues hazlo no lo pienses.

Este se acerco inseguro estirando los brazos para poderla coger en brazos y llevarla hacia el futon y se sorprendió cuando vio que consiguió sin ningún esfuerzo, la llevo al futon abrazándose a ella y sin separarse hasta que la dejo en el futon y toco su abdomen en el que percibió el mismo aura que tenía su padre y hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?-dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

-Es un yokai.-dijo su madre con su voz dulce y como si estuviese claro.

-No puede ser os estáis confundiendo Kagome es humana y yo un Hanyo ¿Cómo?

-Al tu cambiar, el cambia al ella cambiar, el cambia.

-Pero…

-Inuyasha has cambiado y ese niño también mírame yo era humana y ahora soy yokai anda déjame que examine a ella y al bebe haber como están necesitare que salgáis fuera después de que Sesshomaru me acueste a Rin en el otro futon por favor.-dijo Izayoi ahora mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

Este se acerco al cuerpo de su amada con muchas ganas de hacerlo la cogió entre sus brazos y la dejo en el otro futon y aunque los dos hermanos se resistían a irse, Izayoi miro a Inu no Taisho pidiéndole que salieran así que este sin poderse resistir a aquella mirada que aunque hubiera cambiado su color era la misma que la de su princesa humana este hablo con sus hijos de una manera imponente que haría temblar hasta al cielo.

-Sesshomaru Inuyasha salgamos a fuera a charlar tenemos una conversación pendiente Izayoi cuidara de Rin, Kagome y mi nieto.

Estos intentaron zafarse pero el gran comandante perro había hablado no tenían nada más que hacer que hacerle caso al fin y al cabo era su padre pero ni mucho menos que lo hicieron por las buenas este tuvo que utilizar su latigo para sacarlos de la casa que se iba a esperar de los dos ojidorados menores.


	4. Chapter 4 La historia de la profecía

**LA HISTORIA DE LA PROFECIA.**

En aquel rio tranquilo se encontraban los tres yokais unidos por lazos de sangre sentados en unas rocas mirando hacia el horizonte estaba atardeciendo había pasado casi un dia completo desde que se habían encontrado a Inu no Taisho e Izayoi en la orilla de ese mismo rio en la cabeza de aquellos tres distintas cosas pasaban pero a la vez eran lo mismo, lo que pasaba por sus cabezas era lo que había cambiado todo en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando el mayor de los ojidorados hablo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los otros dos y de el mismo.

-Os debo una explicación-dijo el gran comandante perro mirando a sus dos hijos que simplemente asintieron de manera afirmativa a lo que este continuo hablando.- ya que yo conocía la historia de la profecía aunque no completa, esto se remonta a la época de mi bisabuelo, cuando nada mas existían yokais y humanos ya que no querían que su sangre pura se contaminara no se mezclaban, así pensaban yokais y humanos hasta que un día todo cambio con el amor de un yokai el más fuerte y poderoso llamado Yuki y una humana llamada Kokoro y una princesa que podía presumir de una gran belleza pero no solo eso además de ser sumamente bella era inteligente dulce y habilidosa en lo que el arte de la guerra se refiere, estos andaban un día por un bosque cada uno por su cuenta Kokoro iba a practicar con el arco ya que estaba siendo enseñada por una sacerdotisa a escondidas de sus padres, al igual que conocía los artes de exterminadora por manos de una amiga de la infancia, ya que era una princesa y no era lo que se esperaba de ella, mientras Yuki iba paseando, estaba muy nervioso después de un combate que había tenido hace unos días con una aldea cercana de humanos cuando detecto un olor que no pertenecía a un yokai ese olor pertenecía a una humana cuando giro la cabeza vio a una mujer hermosa como nunca había conocido ni visto ni si quiera las mujeres demonio las podían superar, era una mujer alta, imponente, sensual ella se encontraba de pie con el arco y la flecha preparas para disparar con sus ojos color café fijos en él para atacar en cualquier momento, con el pelo negro que le llegaba por la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo siendo movido por el viento, cuando esta estaba preparada para tirar sus flechas y el demonio se dio la vuelta no pudo lanzar la flecha su belleza le cegó era imponente tenía una mirada fría impresionante intimidante pero con un color ámbar preciosos sus ojos parecían oro liquido y cálidos tenía el pelo plateado cogido en un moño que le hacía suponer que tenía el pelo tan largo como ella tenía en sus pómulos unas franjas verdes al igual que una media luna verde en su frente tenia la piel blanca impoluta, unos músculos que se notaba que era un gran demonio su altura imponía ella era alta para ser mujer pero aquel seguro que media como minimo dos metros, y a pesar de que ella era alta este le sacaba dos cabezas, los dos se miraban a los ojos por su naturaleza deberían matarse desde el primer momento pero no podían dejar de mirarse no podían retirar la mirada uno del otro sus miradas habían conectado, oro fundido contra chocolate, hasta que el imponente demonio se acerco a ella y dijo imponente y queriendo causar miedo en aquella chica y fue una de las cosas que mas le sorprendió fue que ella tenia una mirada retadora que confundió al demonio de sobremanera.

-Hola soy el gran demonio perro Yuki Taisho.-dijo con su voz grabe intentando causar pavor en aquella joven humana.

Esto a Kokoro le impresiono ya que no era normal que un demonio estando frente a una humana no la matara y menos que se presentara, estaba desconcertada y curiosa ya que eran enemigos por naturaleza y deberían de haberse matado al simple hecho de haberse visto.

-¿Por qué te presentas? ¿No me quieres matar?-dijo esta con una mirada retadora que le demostraba a aquel que lo que menos poseía en su cuerpo era miedo.

El imponente demonio perro estaba impresionado con la pregunta de aquella dulce mujer y extrañado por que ella no le tuviera miedo ya que por norma tanto yokais como humanos le tenían bastante miedo y respeto, esa chica estaba loca le quería retar a el.

-¿Qué deseas morir humana?-dijo este desafiante sin poder dejar que su orgullo se destruyese ya que por norma los demonios eran orgullosos pero los inuyokais superaban el orgullo de cualquier demonio.

-No digo eso simplemente me extraño que te presentaras sin más yo soy la princesa Kokoro.-dijo esta presentándose con una sonrisa para nada sincera ya que no se fiaba de aquel yokai.

-Y princesa Kokoro como se le ocurre a una mujer de tu categoría andar por estos bosques sola y sin nadie que la proteja.-En cada momento aquella joven humana la sorprendia mas, ya que desde cuando una princesa salía de su palacio lleno de lujos para practicar con el arco, y menos todavía si esta retaba a un yokai con esa facilidad y sin demostrar un atisbo de miedo ¿De donde había salido? Se preguntaba Yuki.

-Yo sola con mi arco y mi cuerpo me basto no necesito a ningún estúpido guardia que me acompañe.-dijo esta muy convencida de que era tan buena luchadora como cualquier otro guardia del palacio.

-Creo que eres una inconsciente en los tiempos que estamos no duraras ni un año.-dijo el yokai ahora mas preocupado por ella que con ansias por matarla le resultaba incomodo sentirse asi pero no lo podía remediar desde que la había visto no podía pensar algo que no fuese eso.

Por el contrario Kokoro estaba cabreada por lo que le había dicho tenso su arco con la flecha en el sitio indicado y la envió hacia su corazón este la cogió con la mano y la rompió apareció a un palmo de su cara solo con el tiempo de que ella pestañeara.

-Tienes valor eso no lo puedo negar pero te has metido conmigo el gran demonio perro Yuki Taisho crees que a mí me puedes derrotar el ser más fuerte que está ahora mismo en la tierra y me retas sabiendo que con solo que pestañees puedo hacerte pedazos.-Este rio con una estruendosa risa que haría temblar a cualquiera pero aquella humana no era cualquiera.

En ese momento se vio como de su mano derecha caía sangre que manaba de su brazo derecho y corría hasta llegar a su mano cayendo al suelo tiñendo este con gotas de rojo escarlata, Kokoro se dio cuenta y le subió la manga de su kimono hasta el hombro examinado la herida que este poseía en el bíceps, de uno de los bolsillos de su kimono saco un ungüento hecho por ella misma y se lo empezó a untar en la herida habiéndosela limpiado antes con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su kimono, lo curaba con mimo y cuidado con miedo ha hacerle daño cosa que no era posible con aquellas manos de terciopelo.

-No hace falta los demonios nos curamos sin necesidad de esas cosas inútiles para humanos.-ahora hablo su orgullo no el.

-Esto acelerara el proceso y te aliviara es hecho por mí a conciencia.-dijo Kokoro sin importar lo que aquel ser de ojos dorados como el sol le decía.

Yuki estaba impresionado y fascinado con sus facciones perfectas y su manera en que le curaba con mimo su herida del brazo y sorprendido ya que una princesa humana hiciese eso de esa manera y además a un yokai su enemigo por naturaleza era inconcebible en aquella época, de hecho si a el se lo hubieran dicho no se lo hubiera creido ni aunque se lo hubiesen jurado.

-Ya esta esto listo gran comandante perro Yuki Taisho.-dijo esto con ahora una sonrisa sincera dirigida a aquel.

-Gracias princesa.- dijo este acercándose a ella demasiado a sus labios y dándole un dulce y tierno beso que solo duro unos segundos, no había sido un beso apasionado había sido un beso dulce de agradecimiento, se separo y salió volando.

A partir de ese gran encuentro se veían cada vez que podían ella acudía casi todos los días a donde se habían conocido y él seguía su aroma para encontrarse con ella ya os podréis imaginar el amor fue creciendo haciéndose fuerte tan fuerte que era inquebrantable tanto que consumaron su amor una de las noches en las que se vieron en el bosque de madrugada tras dos meses se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada pero al ser hijo de un demonio crecía a mucha velocidad estaba de dos meses y parecía que estaba de cuatro meses ya era difícil de ocultar así que decidió hablar con su señor para ver que harían decidieron que ella se iría a una casa en ese mismo bosque tras dos meses más nació un pequeño niño con la cara y el cuerpo de su madre y los ojos el pelo las orejas puntiagudas y las marcas en la cara de su padre los dos tenían una gran dicha cuando humanos y yokais estaban fuera de la cabaña para acabar con ellos, no podían permitir que sus sangres se mezclaran a los dos enamorados les pareció triste que aquellas dos razas que se tenian declarada la muerte solo se unieron, nada más para acabar con dos corazones enamorados en vez de tomar ejemplo se cabrearon y quisieron acabar con sus vidas, cuando entraron el gran demonio hizo lo imposible por salvar a sus dos grandes amores pero solo consiguió que lo hirieran de gravedad, y ver a su amada Kokoro con su hijo en brazos sin vida no ayudo, él iba a morir pero no permitiría que su hijo con poco más de una hora de haber nacido muriera así que utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para coger a su hijo y salir volando hacia casa de un demonio muy amigo suyo.

-Gran comandante ¿Que le ha pasado?-dijo su amigo preocupado sin reparar aquel pequeño que el gran comandante tenia en su pecho.

-No importa Seiya lo único que quiero es que cuides a mi hijo.-dijo el gran yokai con voz suplicante.

-Pero mi señor lo voy a curar se va a recuperar.-decia su amigo queriéndose agarrar a cualquier cosa que pudiera para que su gran amigo no muriese.

-No yo ya he muerto lo único que te pido es que cuides a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo no lo discrimines por ser un medio demonio por favor.-dijo esto descubriendo su estola y mostrándole a un bebe que se parecía mucho a su señor pero no del todo.

-Se lo prometo mi señor y ¿Cómo se llamara?-decia su amigo seguro sin dudar en que lo haría, en que lo cuidaría y si hiciese falta daría la vida por el.

El gran comandante respondió con mucha dificultad ya que estaba muy mal herido.- Se llamara Nozomi esperanza lo que tengo yo para que este mundo cambie, cuida de el Seiya. Con esto desapareció y reapareció en la cabaña luchando junto al cuerpo de su amada falleciendo al poco tiempo de llegar.

Los dioses echaron entonces una maldición recitaron así ¨Cuando dos yokais y un hanyo de la misma estirpe de Yuki Taisho y en consiguiente unidos por lazos de sangre se enamoren de humanas sin importar contaminar su sangre con su descendencia y defendiéndolas con su vida la maldición finalizara y en la tierra dominara la paz a manos de ellos respetaran las tres especies que han nacido.¨

Los dos medios hermanos se miraron con asombro.

-Entonces quieres decir padre que uno de nuestros ancestros empezó esta historia.-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Exactamente.-dijo su padre mirando a sus dos hijos.

**Bueno pues aquí el nuevo capitulo y comento de hoy al sábado no podre subir nada ya que no voy a estar en casa pero no debeis preocuparos ya que hoy voy a intentar subir dos capítulos mas para no ser mala ^^**

**Bueno y gracias a misel-kuchiki y lilisab por sus comentarios aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo díganme que opinan y que les gustaría que pasase intentare complacerlas lo mas que pueda bueno un beso grande y díganme que opinan y que les gustaría que sucediese.**

**Y a los demás que me leen comenten please no cuesta ningún trabajo ¿No? Bueno de todas maneras agradezco que me lean y que disfruten.**


	5. El amor a traves del espacio tiempo

**El amor a través del espacio y tiempo.**

Los tres yokais volaban por el cielo para llegar a la aldea cuanto antes ya que después de la charla habían ido volando a dar una vuelta con el motivo de despejarse cosa que casi habían conseguido, Inuyasha estaba sorprendía con lo que podía hacer y lo poderoso y lleno de vitalidad que se sentía, ahora lo que no sabía era lo que les esperaba al llegar a su cabaña, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Izayoi se encontraba fuera de la cabaña de pie y con la espalda recostada en la pared, cuando los vio fue hacia ellos y hablo alto y claro para que los tres demonios les escucharan y no tuviera que repetir lo que iba a decir ya era suficientemente duro como para tener que decirlo mas de una vez.

-Sesshomaru Rin está bien se está transformando con normalidad con un poco de tardanza ya que es joven pero no va a tener mayor complicación pero…-Izayoi miro a su hijo con tristeza sin saber cómo decirlo, este al darse cuenta de que la mirada de su madre le daba a entender que algo malo le estaba pasando a Kagome, fue a entrar cuando su madre lo agarro del brazo impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

-Inuyasha Kagome no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo humana y está muy débil no se cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar así sin la transformación, además te debo advertir antes de que entres ella está… ella esta… algo cambiada.-finalizo con mal sabor de boca no quería ver mas a su hijo sufrir y otra vez el destino lo volvia a hacer.

-Pero madre no dices que no ha cambiado nada como me dices que ha sufrido un cambio no te entiendo explícate por favor.-decia Inuyasha desesperado sin entender que podía esperar.

Su madre no sabía cómo explicárselo ya que ni ella misma lo entendía ese cambio había sido tan brusco.

-Inuyasha, Kagome no ha sufrido ningún cambio a demonio pero tu hijo es un demonio completo y ella es una humana yo calculo que estará de unos 8 meses y medio.

-Eso es imposible madre ella estará de cuatro meses, se le hubiera notado y me lo hubiera dicho.-dijo Inuyasha ahora mas confundido cada vez entendía menos lo que su progenitora le decía.

-Hijo al ser demonio completo crecen antes y ella es humana su cuerpo no lo soportara por mucho más tiempo.

Inuyasha no escucho mas lo que decía Izayoi corrió hacia la cabaña que habían compartido el y Kagome desde que ella regreso de su época, cuando fue hacia el futon, donde se encontraba Kagome recostado con sus dos buenos amigos y camaradas Miroku y Sango a su lado observándola como estaba inconsciente e iba sufriendo cambios que estaban haciéndole daño se le notaba en sus rasgos cansada y sin color en su rostro además de estar conteniendo dolor, Inuyasha se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer asustado como nunca e impotente por no poder ayudarla, ahora era un yokai y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que ella se convirtiera y si no lo conseguía… no no era posible ella le había demostrado demasiadas veces cuanto lo amaba.

-Inuyasha lo que la mantiene con vida es su gran fuerza espiritual de sacerdotisa pero no aguantara mucho mas.-decia la anciana Kaede con su mirada decaída.

Inuyasha anduvo hacia Kagome y recostó su cabeza en su brazo sintiendo un dolor desconocido para él para los yokais los sentimientos eran más intensos para bien o para mal, recostado en el brazo de su amada empezaron a resbalarle lagrimas por las mejillas sin poder controlarlas Miroku y Sango se levantaron y fueron haber como seguía Rin y dejar que su gran amigo se pudiera desahogar con tranquilidad sabia que a este le costaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos y no quería que se sintiera incomodo, cuando se fueron este se incorporo y de manera delicada la empezó a abrazar y lloraba encima de su cuerpo y le hablaba como si le escuchara y como si fuera una oración para que ella volviera.

-Kagome mi amor resiste se fuerte tu puedes yo confió en ti, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo, lo recuerdas ahora no puedes faltar a tu promesa nosotros te vamos a necesitar.- dijo este acariciando la prominente barriga que poseía Kagome.

Cuando de repente Inuyasha empezó a sentirse muy mal la vista se le nublo y de imediato y abrazando a Kagome perdio el conocimiento.

En un espacio tiempo distinto Kagome se sentía sola había aparecido en la actualidad al lado del pozo que se encontraba en su templo donde ella había crecido y vivía, esta no entendía el porqué no estaba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a la universidad salió de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba el pozo y se dirigió a su casa extrañada dirigiéndose a su madre para preguntarle que estaba pasando cuando su madre, hermano y abuelo la miraban como si fuera un fantasma como si fuese algo extraño, esta chillo enfadada.

-¿Qué soy un fantasma o qué? Alguien me va a explicar que hacía yo en la habitación del pozo y no en mi habitación para ir a la universidad…

-Kagomeeee…-chillaron todos al unísono y se fueron a abrazarla y a llorar a moco tendido como si llevaran años sin verla claro que era así aunque ella no lo recordara.

-¿Qué haces aquí hija? Y ¿Inuyasha?

-Pues mama vivo aquí y ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

Todos la miraban con la boca abierta sin entender era una broma seguro pero la veían hablando totalmente enserio como podía estar haciendo esa pregunta.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien? ese novio tuyo con orejas de perro pelo blanco y descalzo que viste con un mono rojo si vives con él en la era feudal y me imagino que ese bebe que esperas es de él ¿no?-dijo Sota.

Kagome se miro hacia su barriga y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy muy abultada hasta se podría decir que estaría de un embarazo bastante avanzado para que en poco tiempo llegara el momento de tenerlo como se podía haber olvidado de ese embarazo de ese niño del padre del niño porque mi madre me está diciendo que todos los conocen entonces por que ellos se acuerdan y yo no sé ni de quien me hablan.

-¿Kagome quieres tomar asiento? –Le decía su madre obviamente preocupada por la pelinegra que estaba muy rara.

-No mama no me encuentro muy bien me voy a mi habitación.- Esta subió las escaleras entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama pensando y doliéndole mucho el cuerpo encontrándose muy débil hasta que la venció el sueño en este Kagome estaba en el bosque de su templo se encontraba en frente del árbol sagrado y veía a un hombre en el árbol con una flecha en el pecho ese hombre era guapo imponente con muchos músculos pero era raro tenía el pelo blanco y largo cogido en una cola de caballo, en sus pómulos poseía unas franjas moradas su ropaje era extraño era un kimono anticuado de color celeste con un Obi en morado alrededor de su cintura tenia las uñas tan alargadas y afiladas como cuchillas ¿Quién sería? le resultaba familiar pero no sabía quién era.

En ese momento llego una mujer igual que ella pero con vestimentas raras y peinado raro.

-Inuyasha.-dijo la mujer pareciera que no la veían pero no se llamaba así su novio el que le dijo su madre, este abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer con un color ámbar precioso eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto, eran como mirar al sol luminosos y alegres aunque en los ojos de aquel hombre reflejaba tristeza e impotencia.

-Kikyo que haces aquí que hago yo aquí y donde esta Kagome.-decia el de ojos como el sol con su voz preocupada.

Ese hombre había dicho su nombre y de una manera muy singular, lo había dicho de una manera que pareciese que se conociesen bastante bien, que raro ella no lo conocía aunque su madre lo dijera ella no se acordaba de él.

-Ella no está Inuyasha ella está en otro lugar está a punto de morir.-decia Kikyo con sus ojos chocolates fijos en el ahora yokai.

-No, mientes Kikyo y ¿Qué hago aquí sellado? De nuevo liberame.-decia enfurecido e irritado quería ir a buscar a Kagome quería encontrarla mas que a nadie en este mundo.

-Estas hay sellado porque así fue la primera vez que te vio Kagome y así debe ser, yo te amo Inuyasha puedo volver a la vida a mi es a la mujer que realmente amas no a ella, ella no es nada para ti yo si lo soy a mi me amas de verdad, además me convertiría en yokai si eso es lo que deseas.-decia kikyo queriendo convencerlo a este de que le reconociera que la amaba.

-Kikyo tu no significas nada para mi te ame en un pasado pero ya no lo hago la amo a ella y a nuestro hijo por eso te exijo que me digas donde se encuentra debo de ir con ella y con nuestro hijo la tengo que proteger.

-No te engañes a ti mismo Inuyasha tu me amas a mi solo a mi ella es solo un recuerdo mío y no mas tu a quien siempre amaste fue a mi pero como ella es una reencarnación mía la sustituyes no te engañes.

Kagome miraba indiferente a la conversación que mantenían estos dos sin involucrarse lo que no entendía es porque hablaban de ella como si la conociesen y si era así por que ella no se acordaba pero después de lo que el hombre de gran belleza y que aseguraba que la conocía hablo todo se le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había vivido en los últimos 8 años desde que lo conoció en ese mismo árbol, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza como si de un vendaval se tratase.

-No Kikyo tu eres un simple recuerdo en mi mente y en mi corazón tú lo sabes como la amo a ella nunca otra mujer podrá alcanzar a poseerlo ella nació para estar conmigo y yo con ella a pesar de la diferencia de épocas y edad que tenemos ella me enseño a amar de verdad, a tener amigos y a confiar en ellos, a aceptarme tal y como era a amar a mi hermano a pesar de su odio hacia mí que era un hanyou aunque ahora no lo sea, ella era la única que cuando era un hanyou y me convertía en un demonio completo podía con solo decir mi nombre hacer salir mi lado bueno superando al malo, Kagome me lo ha dado todo y nunca me ha dejado incluso cuando le dije que iria contigo al mismo infierno ella se mantuvo a mi lado, yo confió en ella cuando dos personas se aman de verdad su amor acabara superando todas las dificultades y ella es valiente y fuerte y yo estaré a su lado para ayudarla porque Kikyo yo la amo a ella no a ti, a ti te ame pero nunca se podrá comparar con lo que siento por ella así que no te compares Kikyo tu fuiste mi primero y ella es el verdadero y el único que tendre el resto de mi vida.

Kagome se le vino todos los recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos y pensaba y se culpaba en como podía haberse olvidado de el, precisamente a el, a su amado, a su Inuyasha, aunque hubiera cambiado y no siguiera siendo el mismo físicamente para ella lo era el mismo demonio testarudo del que se había enamorado ya hacia ocho años y que tras tres años sin verlo no había podido olvidar en ese mismo lugar lo había visto por primera vez y se había enamorado de el sin saberlo con solo haberlo mirado, esta ando con gran dificultad hacia el árbol y subiendo hasta el le quito la flecha que lo sellaba cuando la flecha desapareció de su pecho vio a su Kagome con esa gran barriga la abrazo como si llevara años sin verla como antes había hecho su familia entonces se escucho a Kikyo hablar.

-Yo aparecí para que Kagome recordara y volviera en sí y luchara porque yo soy un recuerdo del pasado tu eres su amor, su gran amor tu debías ver como Inuyasha me rechazaba varias veces y que al llegar a su límite me dijera lo que sentía por ti realmente para que te dieras cuenta que soy un fantasma de su pasado que yo no significa nada para el solo un buen recuerdo, os deseo suerte.-con esto y una sonrisa desapareció.

Inuyasha despertó y se encontró encima de Kagome y que el cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y a coger color y su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse en yokai pero noto que les observaban miro hacia atrás y se encontró a todos mirándolos estaban incluso la pulga Myoga llorando a moco tendido y a el anciano Totosai además de sus padres Miroku Sango Shipo y Kohaku.

Volviendo a demostrar que el amor verdadero puede luchar contra el espacio y el tiempo y vencer ellos habían nacido para estar juntos era asi y siempre seria asi.

**Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo chicas espero que os guste y me dejéis un review porfaplease no pido tanto ¿No?**

**Y a lilisab gracias por decirme que escribo bien me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes voy a continuar escribiendo. Espero que este te guste igual o mas que los otros capítulos y gracias por escribirme reviews si no los sueles escribir es un alago bueno y sin mas dime si tu gusto en un ratito subo el siguiente.**


	6. Chapter 6 El corazon de hielo

**El corazón de hielo.**

Sesshomaru veía a su Rin en el futon postrada, que esta sufría cambios pero estaba siendo lento el transcurso y pensó en que realmente nunca le había dicho que la amaba ni se lo había demostrado libremente, si la había protegido cuidado y amado pero… No le había demostrado que estaba enamorado de ella hasta límites insospechables ni el mismo se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que la vio que se caía al suelo y no se levantaba cuanto la amaba realmente ya que antes de eso había pensado en callarse sus sentimientos hacia ella pero tras eso se había dado cuenta que nunca podría haber cumplido con eso ya que la amaba demasiado para haber renunciado.

Este cogió a Rin en brazos y se acostó junto a ella y le abrazo cerro sus ojos y se quedo ahí junto a ella, cuando de repente le paso lo mismo que horas antes le había pasado a su hermano perdió el conocimiento abrazándola.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y estaba en un campo de flores de todos los colores le recordaba a Rin a su humana a su amada a la chica que le había robado el corazón desde que era una niña, la única persona que le había hecho ver que tenia corazon no como el pensaba, y lo recordó todo ¿Qué hacía allí? Quería estar al lado de Rin ¿Cómo había aparecido allí? Solo entonces una mano cálida le toco su hombro se giro inmediatamente y la vio a su humana le miraba con una mirada de temor.

-Señor Sesshomaru.- dijo esta con miedo y desesperada.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin?-dijo este yendo hacia ella y poniendo su mano en su rostro.

-Señor Sesshomaru has venido a buscarme…- dijo antes de echarse en sus brazos y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, sus lagrimas rodaban por su hermoso rostro sin ningún control callendo ahora en la armadura del gran demonio perro pero estan eran lagrimas de desesperación, terror, dolor…

-¿Qué te pasa Rin?- repitió con voz impotente y desesperada queriendo matar a quien le hubiera hecho algo como para que ella se encontrara en ese estado.

-Estaba aquí sola, no encontraba a nadie, tu mi señor no aparecías por ningún sitio y yo estaba sola aquí mis uñas han crecido como las de usted no sé lo que me está pasando lo último que recuerdo es estar en la cabaña de su hermano y de Kagome y ver como Inuyasha caía al suelo por la flecha que Kikyo le lanzo al pecho y que Kagome caía en el suelo desconsolada y yo de repente aparecí aquí sola y no encontraba a nadie ni podía salir de este bosque además de mis uñas crecer y ver mejor y oir mejor como si mis sentidos fueran mas sensibles.-Rin le decía desesperada por que realmente su niña su protegida no entendía lo que estaba pasando ella no había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que se estaba convirtiendo en una Inuyokai.

-Tranquilízate Rin ya estoy aquí para no irme jamás de tu lado nunca te dejare.-Sesshomaru lo dijo consciente de la promesa que acaba de hacer debería cumplirla pero le daba igual llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose a si mismo lo que sentía por aquella humana de gran belleza tanto que parecía una diosa que había bajado del mismo Olimpo, aquella dulce humana que con su sonrisa había descongelado aquel príncipe que estaba hecho de mismo hielo.

-Mi señor- dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad había escuchado eso infinidad de veces que la cuidaría para siempre pero nunca de la manera que lo acababa de decir.- te debo de decir algo amo Sesshomaru que quizás haga cambiar la promesa que acabas de realizar…-decia esta con pena consciente a que debía de revelarle su secreto mejor guardado o eso pensaba ella al menos debía confesarle que lo amaba tanto…

-Rin nada en este mundo que tú digas me molestaría o me enfadaría y menos me haría retirar la promesa que te acabo de hacer.-contesto Sesshomaru seguro de sus palabras.

-Escúcheme señor Sesshomaru desde que lo conocí ha sido lo que más he querido en el mundo siempre he deseado estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase me da igual y es porque te amo no como a un padre ni como a un hermano ni como mi protector aunque al principio si era eso ahora mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia usted-Rin hizo una pausa llenándose de valor- te amo como se ama a un hombre como se ama a un amante y es por eso que a lo mejor quieres que me aleje de ti porque soy una simple humana y no soy digna de…-este le puso uno de sus largos dedos en el labio invitándola a que se callase cuando esta se quedo mirándole asombrada y mas se quedo ella cuando este le sonrió retiro su largo dedo de su labio y acerco su cara a un centímetro de la suya diciéndole solo en un susurro.

-No hay nada que mas desee en este mundo que pasar contigo el resto de la eternidad ya que te estás transformando en una yokai por la profecía y podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad sin tenernos que separar.- diciendo esto rompió el poco espacio que los separaba acercando sus labios dándole primero un beso delicado y con ternura deleitándose con esos labios tan dulces que llevaba tiempo queriendo probar y no les decepcionaron por el contrario se decepciono el por no haberlos besado antes por sus prejuicios estúpidos ante aquello de la pura sangre como iba a estar toda una vida sin esos labios si se estaba dando cuenta en ese mismo instante que era su lugar favorito en el mundo cuando se separo la miro a esos ojos color café que tanto adoraba y amaba aquellos que le habían hecho mirar el mundo desde otro punto de vista y no peor sino mejor viendo mas alla que batallas para fijar sus pensamientos en cosas mas simples.

-Te amo Rin mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y de nadie más.- cuando fue a hablar no le dejo no podía parar de besar aquellos labios que acababa de besarlos por primera vez y ya era adicto a ellos fue bajando una hilera de besos por el cuello subiendo hacia las orejas que ya eran puntiagudas como las suyas y en ellas susurro.-Pero no me hagas repetirlo a menudo sabes que no me gusta mostrar sentimientos.- volvió a bajar pero esta vez le bajo un poco el kimono dejando sus hombros al descubierto además de un prominente escote que encendio al demonio por completo, no dejo ni un palmo de la piel blanquecina de aquella chiquilla de ojos cafes por besar, mientras Rin se derretía entre sus fuertes brazos eso era el cielo el mismísimo cielo, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa y paro rápidamente entonces Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y paro, esto hizo que Rin le hiziera un puchero muy típico en ella que le hacia la cara muy graciosa haciéndole parecer una niña pequeña y angelical.

-¿Por qué para mi señor?-decia Rin con su puchero todavía reflejado en su rostro.

-Rin aun eres humana no es más conveniente que esperemos a la transformación completa podría hacerte daño.-le decía el demonio acariciando su mejilla con una de sus garras con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Mi señor llevo soñando con esto más tiempo del que usted se imagina y me lo he imaginado y soñado siendo humana y lo quiero hacer mientras siga siendo eso, una humana.- Sesshomaru rio con ganas su Rin era irresistible se fue hacia ella y volvió a comenzar a besarla deleitándose con esos dulces labios que lo tenían loco bajando por el cuello subiendo hacia la oreja volviendo a bajar hacia los hombro dándole pequeños bocados pero sin hacerle daño con sus colmillos, Rin estaba respirando con dificultad sin parar de jadear sentía una sensación extraña nunca se había sentido así Sesshomaru le quito el cinturón y retiro el kimono y la ropa que llevaba acariciándole sus pechos besando su cuello amándola de una manera abrumadora cuando Rin de repente sorprendiendo a su señor le quito la armadura la cual en este momento sobraba y le quito la parte superior del kimono, cuando quedo desnudo por la parte superior Rin no se pudo resistir y empezó a acariciar su pecho sorprendiéndose de lo que allí se encontraba, se lo había imaginado pero su imaginación no había sido tan fiel a la realidad si en sueños estaba con todos sus musculos marcados en vivo y directo era increíble, siguio bajando por el abdomen tocando esos pequeños bultos que ahí se veían al tocarlos eran duros muy duros tenía un cuerpo perfecto lo amaba tanto en ese momento se acerco a su boca y le susurro en los labios.

-Te amo mi señor desde el momento que posaste tus ojos oro liquido en mi.-le dijo esta para después devorarle los labios al frio demonio para demostrarle como lo amaba cuando el beso finalizo por falta de aire principalmente de ella.

-Yo te di mi alma oscurecida por el poder cuando posaste esa mirada cafe en mí y tú la purificaste y me enseñaste que es amar…-dijo el demonio Rin no podía creer lo que salía de aquellos labios perfectos nunca imagino que aquellas cosas tan bonitas podrían salir de esa boca pecaminosa.

Rin le sonrió a su señor y empezó a abrazarlo y volvían al juego que media hora antes habían comenzado pero esta vez Sesshomaru no paro ni un solo instante solo concentrado en su amada esta jadeaba y decía su nombre una y otra vez con el juego de su señor lamiendo y mordiendo todo su cuerpo besando su parte intima haciéndola desfallecer pero sin darle tregua volvía a empezar hasta que Rin le dijo con voz cansada pero firme.

-Mi señor, mi amo lo necesito a usted…-decia jadeante.

-¿Segura?-dijo este con una sonrisa picara muy picara.

-Si más que nunca en la vida.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se quito la parte de debajo de su kimono dejando al descubierto su prominente hombría la cual sorprendió a Rin ya no estaba tan segura aunque era principalmente que no sabía si eso le iba a hacer daño o si iba a entrar no había visto a ningún hombre desnudo pero aquello era muy grande, cuando Sesshomaru se recostó encima de ella y le susurro en su recién estrenada oreja puntiaguda como la suya.

-Nunca te haría daño Rin no me temas por favor.-era una suplica, Sesshomaru le había suplicado a ella esta no salía de su asombro si antes estaba enamorada del gran Sesshomaru ahora lo estaba muchísimo mas.

-Lo sé mi señor pero no puedo evitar que me de miedo…

El poderoso yokai le sonrió de una manera enternecedora la miro a los ojos abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y con cuidado de no arañarla con sus garras la miro pidiéndole permiso para continuar con lo que habían empezado cuando ella le miro y le suplico con los ojos a que siguiera invitándolo a entrar en ella tras eso Sesshomaru entro con delicadeza dentro de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla cuando llego a un límite que no podía entrar más, la barrera que demostraba su virginidad aunque él lo supiera le lleno de satisfacción ser el la persona que la poseyera en cuerpo y alma el sabia que le dolería pero disiparía el dolor con sus eterno cariño asi que sin previo aviso y de manera rápida para que ella sintiera el menor dolor posible se interno por completo en ella, mordiéndola en el hombro al mismo tiempo, antes se había mordido el su labio para mezclar sus sangres declarándola suya para siempre a la misma vez haciendo que por la cara de esta rondaran lagrimas que mostraban que le había dolido este espero unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nueva intrusión cuando él la miro a sus ojos color café preguntándole si podía seguir sin decir una palabra solo cruzando sus miradas a lo que esta contesto asintiendo con la cabeza ya que el dolor se disipaba.

Este llevaba un bombeo lento y sin dejar de besar sus labios y sin dejar de acariciarle cada punto de su cuerpo para no lastimarla, los labios de la chica estaban inchados y rojos por los abrasadores besos que se estaban dando, cuando esta empezó a balancearse más rápido exigiéndole más profundidad y más fuerza este acepto su necesidad ya que el también la sentía y no paraban de decirse palabras de amor cuando los dos sintieron el gran placer que subía por sus cuerpos en ese momento bombearon más rápido y profundo y los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo chillando sus nombres y el regando su semilla dentro de ella con muchísima fuerza tras eso ella susurro con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Amo Sesshomaru te amo.-decia Rin todavía dentro del cuerpo de su señor no lo podía creer finalmente su mayor deseo se había cumplido.

-Rin deja ya las formalidades ya entre nosotros no es necesario, eres mi mujer en cuerpo y alma para siempre al igual que yo para ti soy tu hombre la única persona a la que he amado y amare, bueno todavía no soy tu hombre.-finalizo este pensativo cuando vio que el rostro de ella se entristecía.-No cariño me has malinterpretado- ahora continuo mirando directa a los ojos cafes que les tenian enamorados.-me debes de marcar con tus colmillos, debes morderte el labio para que salga sangre y después morderme a mi si haces eso nuestras sangres se mezcaran en mi cuerpo y todo el mundo sabra que yo soy tuyo que yo tengo dueña.-finalizo este su explicación miraba a su Rin a los ojos y le dio acceso a su hombro derecho para que procediese esta indecisa pero segura de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho hizo exactamente como el le había explicado, mordió su labio y cuando noto la sangre en este se fue hacia el hombro de aquel mordiéndole esta se volvió a recostar y se le quedo mirando como señal de aprobación este le sonrio y le hablo con el tono dulce que desde ese dia solo dedicaría a ella.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Rin ya somos compañeros para siempre.

El le volvió a besar los labios para luego levantarse y ponerse a su lado, y atrayéndola hacia él la abrazo cuando abrió sus ojos y apareció en la cabaña de su hermano y su compañera en aquella aldea, y Rin de pie a su lado.

-Te amo.-fue lo único que consiguió a decir esta.

En ese momento no sabía si lo que acababa de ocurrir acababa de ser real o había sido producto de un sueño pero, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real pero en un espacio tiempo distinto ya que veía la marca de sus dientes en su hombro derecho puesto que el kimono estaba un poco descubierto por esa zona, esa marca que el mismo había hecho para marcarla como suya para siempre se levanto rápidamente y le abrazo diciéndole al oído haciéndola estremecer por sus palabras que creyó que nunca escucharía salir de aquellos labios pecaminosos que ella amaba.

-Mi pequeña humana ya no eres humana y podremos estar toda la eternidad juntos ya que te amo como nunca imagine que amaría a nadie.

**Bueno pues aquí lo dejo espero muchos reviews please.**

**Y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS! Nos leemos el sábado.**


	7. Chapter 7 La llegada

**La llegada.**

Tras despertar Rin y encontrarse a Sesshomaru y haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma en un espacio tiempo distinto, en el que solamente se encontraban ellos dos salieron en busca de todos aunque a Sesshomaru no le agradara reconocerlo había aprendido a querer a su hermano y a todos los que pertenecían a su vida cotidiana aunque no por ello lo demostrara ni lo reconociera abiertamente, salieron de la casa buscando a los muchachos no estaban por ningún lado así que Sesshomaru busco el olor de alguno de ellos con su olfato desarrollado y asi supieron que estaban en el rio asi que sin entretenerse mas fueron al rio.

-Rin pero que hermosa como has cambiado…-dijo Kagome sin darse cuenta que la que más había cambiado era ella no por su cambio a yokai sino por el cambio de su hijo a eso mismo tenia una barriga mas característica de ocho meses y medio que de cuatro meses que era de lo que estaba realmente.

-Pero Kagome como puedes decir eso cuando tu… tu…-esta con la boca abierta miraba a Kagome a su cara y desviaba a su barriga y así continuamente acompañado de su índice extendido hacia el gran bulto de su barriga.

-A lo dices por mi pequeño bebe es que al hacer el cambio a yokai crecen antes aunque reconozco que esto me entristece ya que me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más.-decía la miko acariciándose su abultado estomago con una sonrisa maternal.-La verdad es que desde que me desperté los siento muy agitados.-decia mientras Inuyasha se ponía a su lado asustado con lo que acababa de decir la miko.

-Es normal Kagome no te preocupes…-dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa enternecedora-es normal mi niña los yokais crecen rapidos hasta llegar a la adolescencia ahí su crecimiento se ralentiza.- cuando interrumpio hablando el gran perro comandante, el padre de los dos yokais de ojos dorados y pelo plateado, el gran Inu no Taisho.

-Nos mantendremos en la aldea por tres días más para recuperarnos todos y después nos dirigiremos al palacio.- no era una sugerencia ni mucho menos era una imposición cuando miro a Totosai y a Myoga con una mirada fría y asesina estos intentaron largarse pero los atraparon antes de que lograran sus intenciones.

-Ahora ustedes me van a explicar porque nunca me contaron que yo iba a ser uno de los protagonistas de la profecía si ustedes lo sabían.-dijo dándole un coscorrón a cada uno antes de que pudieran hablar o defenderse Sesshomaru y Inuyasha siguieron a su padre con lo cual a los dos ancianos se le veían tres chichones en la cabeza.

-Miroku me da a mi o son los tres iguales- le dijo sango a su marido con la boca abierta y mirando a padre e hijos.

-Si Sango exactamente iguales.-decia el monje moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro don forma de resignación al fin y al cabo eran familia se debían de parecer.

-Dejad que los ancianos se defiendan.-dijo Kagome acercándose a Myoga y Totosai al igual que Izayoi y Rin se pusieron para proteger a los ancianos estos contentos por que aquellas chiquillas les defendiesen si no con aquellos tres brutos no sabían como se iban a defender.

-Mi señor comandante no le dijimos nada Totosai y yo, porque no nos lo permiten vinimos para recibirlos como se es debido.-dijo este saltando al hombro de Inu no Taisho acercándose a su cuello para absorber sangre cuando este se despego y dijo.-Mi amo sigue teniendo usted la mejor sangre.-cuando el gran comandante dio un guantazo a su cuello aplastando a Myoga que cayó al suelo.

-Gran comandante abra su boca.-se acerco Totosai con un gran artilugio en las manos con la intención de quitarle un colmillo.

-Ni se te ocurra Totosai o te matare.-dijo este con la mirada fría al igual que su voz.

-Necesito uno de sus colmillos para hacerle una espada ya que colmillo de hierro y celestial están en mano de sus hijos y usted después de hace varios años haber sellado a colmillo nublado en el inframundo no porta ningún arma y para la gran batalla lo necesitaran.-todos miraban a Totosai como si de un bicho raro se tratara esta vez las cuatro mujeres miraron a Totosai con una mirada fría y tenebrosa preguntando.

-¿Qué Totosai que gran batalla?

Los hombres se retiraron y no abrieron la boca si cuando eran humanas daban miedo cuando se enfadaban de yokais eran terroríficas además de Sango que seguía siendo humana pero con un aura tenebrosa que igualaba a las tres yokais y además que había demostrado infinidad de veces que era una exterminadora impecable.

-¿Os pensabais que todo era esto? La primera prueba fue cuanto se amaban la cual la han pasado ya que estáis todas aquí pero ahora se despertaran y aparecerán los mayores demonios vuestros mayores rivales y debéis derrotarlos juntos los 6 además de todo el grupo Miroku Sango Shippo Kohaku Kirara Jaken y Ah Un juntos y aprender a combatir juntos solo así podrán vencer.

-Pero se te olvida algo anciano tonto Kagome está embarazada.- dijo Inuyasha chillando mientras este le sacaba el colmillo al gran comandante que se quejo un poco.

-Hasta dentro de poco ¿No Kagome?

Este se monto en su transporte con el anciano Myoga a su hombro y dirigiéndose a Inu no Taisho y a todos los demás.- gran comandante venga en tres días a recoger su nueva arma y ustedes mujeres ese mismo día debéis venir a que os saque un colmillo a cada una para hacerles unas a ustedes adiós.

Todos miraban asombrados como se iban i pensado en la que se le venía encima tendrían que practicar mucho entonces Sesshomaru hablo.

-En tres días nos dirigiremos todos al palacio y allí podremos entrenar con tranquilidad.

Cuando se escucho a una mujer chillar con mucha fuerza.

-Inuyasha…- a este no le dio tiempo a decir dime cuando empezó a escucharse.

-Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate siéntate, sientateeeeeeee…

Todos la miraban sorprendidos sin entender, cuando Inuyasha levanto la cabeza del suelo y chillo.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa tonta? ¿Qué he he….-se quedo por terminar la frase cuando vio el aura demoniaca de Kagome que quería matarlo todos se echaron un paso para atrás con mucho miedo y Inuyasha no sabía dónde esconderse si Kagome daba miedo cuando era humana ahora que era Inuyokai daba millones de veces mas de miedo.

-Tú tienes la culpa de esto siéntate.- Cuando Kagome se retorcía del dolor nadie sabía lo que le pasaba hasta que todos olieron el liquido de la bolsa que se había partido entonces Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente y lo llevo a casa de la anciana Kaede a toda velocidad todos les seguían a su ritmo cuando los yokais fueron a coger a sus mujeres se dieron cuenta que ya iban detrás de Inuyasha sonrieron de satisfacción, les costaría acostumbrarse pero fueron tras ellas cuando llegaron Inuyasha esperaba fuera por orden de la anciana Kaede las mujeres entraron mientras los hombres las esperaban fuera Inuyasha no paraba de ir al suelo una y otra vez sin parar todos lo compadecían.

-Hijo.

-Dime.- dijo este mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Estás bien?-le contesto su padre mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le miro con cara de furia.

-Pues que mi nuera es una mujer de mucho carácter.-dijo Inuno antes de ver la cara que le dedicaba su hijo de ¨Ojala no tuviera tanto carácter¨ Asi que este decidió callar y esperar junto a todos.

Kagome llevaba dos horas con las labores de parto, nadie se explicaba el por que se había adelantado mas no lo entendían, ya esta había dejado de mandarle la orden a Inuyasha cosa que tranquilizo al yokai por unos minutos pudiéndose relajara un poco aunque eso no lo durara mucho, porque tras esos minutos de relajacion este empezó a impacientarse y se volvió a poner nervioso, porque no tenia ya Kagome a su hijo, acaso les había pasado algo en ese mismo momento Izayoi salía de la cabaña y su hijo se puso delante de ella, esta intento esquivarlo varias veces pero este era muy rápido y no conseguía esquivarlo era insistente y muy cabezon.

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?-decia su madre con su voz dulce como siempre pero con un atisbo de cansancio.

-¿Cómo esta Kagome? ¿Y mi hijo?-decia Inuyasha nervioso mirando a los ojos de su madre.

-Inuyasha tranquilízate todo va bien y seguirá su curso.

Esta fue al rio a coger agua y volvió a entrar en la cabaña ya iban cinco horas y nada desde que su madre había salido nadie daba señales de vida ni nadie le decía como iba nada ya había caído la noche y nada ya llevaban seis horas este no paraba de oler sangre y escuchar a esta chillar cuando ya arto de esperar iba a entrar y escucho un llanto y al gran yokai le cayeron dos lagrimas por sus pómulos ese llanto ese… llanto era de su cachorro.

-Felicidades hijo.- dijo Inu no Taisho poniéndole la mano en el hombro cuando de repente se escucho.

-Inuyasha abajooooooooooo

Este cayó al suelo con una fuerza sobre humana había impactado en la tierra haciendo un boquete, todos le miraban sorprendidos y compadeciéndole, cuando de repente salió Izayoi y Rin riendo mirando al recién estrenado padre en el suelo estampado.

-Hijo mío.-dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa pintada en su hermoso rostro.

-Dime.- dijo este levantándose tocándose la cabeza dolorida pero sin mirar con intensidad a su madre.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Si pues claro ¿Que es niño o niña?-decia Inuyasha nervioso queriendo ver ya a su cachorro.

-Júzgalo por ti mismo.- cuando su madre abrió los dos brazos y le enseño a dos niños exactamente iguales, eran dos cachorritos.

-¿Dos?-pregunto Inuyasha desconcertado y muy mareado por la impresión de ver a sus dos hijos, solamente esperaban uno.

Rin estaba riendo detrás de esta ya veía a Inuyasha mareado muy mareado así que esta salió de detrás de la madre de Inuyasha y le mostro su brazo donde había otro bebe una hermosa niña.

-No Inuyasha habéis tenido tú y Kagome 2 niños que son dos gotas de agua y una niña que es una princesa hermosa.-le dijo Rin con su sonrisa perene.

Este se balanceó y se desmallo cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

-Esperábamos uno y tenemos tres más para la familia que alegría.-decia Inu no Taisho acercándose a sus nietos con una sonrisa.

-Si mi señor una llegada inesperada que no era tan inesperada.-dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa de felicidad que no se cabía en sí.

Inuyasha se levanto ya despejado con toda sus mejillas llena de lagrimas que no habían dejado de rodar por estas se fue hacia su madre y cogió a sus dos niños y luego yéndose para Rin y cogiendo también a la niña se parecían tanto a Kagome y a el no cabía en su gozo habían tenido 3 niños y que tres niños, con unos pulmones dignos de yokais puros todos tenían la franja morada en los pómulos como el su padre y su medio hermano los niños tenían el pelo plateado como él mientras que la niña lo tenía negro como su madre y los tres habían heredado los ojos dorados de ambos no cabía en su dicha cuando entro dentro de la cabaña se acerco a la cama donde estaba Kagome tendida y cansada por el gran esfuerzo se sentó a su lado con los tres bebes en los brazos.

-Te amo Kagome por ser la mejor mujer, mas fuerte y valiente del mundo y amo a estos bebes porque son tus hijos.-decia Inuyasha en un momento de sinceridad necesitaba decirle aquello había sido muy valiente y muy fuerte además de haberse enamorado de aquellas tres criaturas en cuanto se las enseñaron.

-De los dos.- dijo está limpiando las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de su esposo y sonriéndole siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlos?-dijo el padre orgulloso mirando a sus cachorros que los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Para la niña había pensado… Yumiko.-decia Kagome mirando hacia los ojos dorados de su compañero quería leer cualquier atisbo de disconformidad o malestar, sentimiento que no encontró por el contrario lo que encontró de alegría y conformidad.

-Me encanta y me parece genial el nombre perfecto para mi hija ¨niña arquera¨ al igual que su madre sabrá coger el arco.-decia Inuyasha orgulloso con su pecho inchado de orgullo.

-Que te parece para los niños Riki y Mamoru.-ahora opino Inuyasha mirando hacia los dos niños.

-Me gusta.- dijo esta- Riki fuerza y Mamoru proteger y defender me gustan y yo creo que les vienen como anillo al dedo.- Sonreía Kagome y le daba un beso casto en sus labios.-Hemos tenido tres hermosos bebes ¿no crees?

-Keh.-fue lo ultimo que dijo Inuyasha antes de volver a besar los labios de su mujer de nuevo para posteriormente ser interrumpidos por los llantos de tres bebes que deseaban comer además de un poco de atención de sus padres.


	8. Chapter 8 Grandes confesiones

**La gran confesión.**

Tras haber pasado una semana desde que tres nuevos yokais llegaran al mundo en manos de una yokai sacerdotisa, la más poderosa que hubiera existido nunca además de nunca haber existido una yokai con poderes espirituales. Todos habían empacado todas sus pertenencias e iban en dirección del gran palacio del oeste; tres parejas de yokais con tres bebes yokais además de tres niños humanos dos exterminadores un monje y un demonio zorro iban a gran velocidad para llegar cuanto antes cuando entonces todos lo vislumbraron maravillados menos dos de los yokais que lo conocían a la perfección allí abajo estaba el pequeño demonio sapo Jaken junto a Ah Un el dragon de dos cabezas y junto a todos los guerreros y yokais del palacio esperando la llegada del lord Sesshomaru cuando vieron llegar a una persona que ni mucho menos esperaba.

-Lord Inu no Taisho…-dijo un demonio como poco sorprendido llevaba muchísimo tiempo muerto y ahora estaba allí tan imponente y elegante como antaño todos los demonios se inclinaron ante sus señores y otro yokai que les acompañaban y era muy parecido a los lores quien seria.

Sesshomaru miro hacia los yokais y dijo con su mirada y voz fría como el tempano.

-Necesito que preparen 7 habitaciones y que de la mía cambiarlo todo a una de las que preparen.

-No es necesario hijo- dijo Inu no Taisho.

-Tu volviste padre y ahora este castillo vuelve a ser suyo y por consiguiente todas nuestras tierras.

-Te equivocas hijo el castillo es de los tres mío y de mis dos hijos por consiguiente somos los tres señores de estas tierras por igual.-dijo este seguro de si mismo y de sus hijos mas orgulloso no podía estar de sus cachorros.

Sesshomaru pensó los miro a todos fijamente a los ojos y les hizo una señal para que entraran dentro cuando llegaron al gran salón comedor les pidió que tomaran asientos todos alrededor de la mesa cogiendo a los trillizos de su hermano en brazos y dándoselo a una yokai y a los hijos de la exterminadora y el monje dándoselo a la otra yokais ordenándoles que fuera a la habitación de los bebes y que los cuidaran.

Inu no Taisho fue a hablar cuando Sesshomaru levanto la mano para que su padre guardara silencio este se levanto de su asiento y decidido a lo que iba a decir sin orgullo pero con su voz como siempre fría.

-Padre me alegra que estés aquí después de tanto tiempo aunque antaño te llegara a detestar porque amaras a una humana y yo nunca creí que llegaría a comprenderte como lo hago-dijo esto el gran yokai desviando su mirada a la de Rin.- y a respetarte más que nunca, a ti Izayoi te debo de…-todos se esperaron lo peor y más Inuyasha que sabia a la perfección lo que diría se levanto de golpe y puso su mano en Colmillo de Hierro y en posición defensiva cuando de los labios de aquel hermoso yokai salieron palabras que nadie esperaría- pedirte perdón por muchísimas razones.

Todos observaban al gran demonio orgulloso, frio y calculador por eso no podían creer lo que había salido de sus labios ni el mismísimo padre ni Jaken ni la pulga Myoga que había llegado sin previo aviso y estaba escondida en el pelo de Inu no Taisho la única que no estaba sorprendida era Rin que si conocía de verdad a su señor conocía ese frio corazon; Izayoi se levanto de al lado de su señor se dirigió al hijo de este y le abrazo sin previo aviso al que el correspondió sorprendiendo mas a todos.

-Estas perdonado.-dijo esta con una sonrisa dulce dándole a entender que era cierto y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba desde un principio.

-Gracias- dijo Sesshomaru curvando sus labios haciendo amago de una sonrisa que no termino de hacer.

Ahora este dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha comenzó hablar sin temblarle la voz aunque fuera a quien más temía aunque nadie supiera este secreto que solo sabia su corazón.

-Inuyasha eres mi hermano pequeño…

Inuyasha le interrumpió para decirle- Medio hermano no te confundas Sesshomaru- cuando vio que todos les miraban con cara de que querían asesinarlo con auras malignas-Pero, ¿Qué pasa por que todos me miran a…- No termino de decir ya que había vuelto hacia la cara de su esposa y esta era la que daba más miedo cuando Kagome dijo alto y claro- Inuyasha ¡ SIENTATE!- Este cayó al suelo estrepitosamente se sentó en la silla sin decir más cuando miro a su hermano para pedirle que continuara.

-Como ibas diciendo tu, somos medio hermanos y aunque siempre he querido darte entender que así te siento pero… no es así para mi eres mi hermano completo siempre te he temido y a ti es a quien más tengo que pedirte disculpas por que las ansias de poder y el odio hacia los humanos me cegó.-Finalizo este dejándoles a todos anonadados al que mas a Inuyasha que no se lo podía creer.

-Sesshomaru lo puedes repetir.-dijo este sin podérselo creer- Que tú me temías a mí el demonio más fuerte de la historia le temía a su medio hermano Hanyou no tiene sentido.

-Inuyasha tu nunca lo has sabido pero siempre has sido demonio completo y humano completo pero no lo has sabido desarrollar tu eres más fuerte que yo y nuestro padre.

-¿Cómo es eso? yo siempre e sido un Hanyou no un Yokai ni humano. -dijo este confundido.

-Te equivocas hermano tu eres un ser raro de encontrar no hay casi nadie que tenga esa fuerza, eres las dos cosas en el momento que pudieras controlarlo te convertirías en demonio completo y cuando quisieses podrías cambiar a humano ya que tienes corazón completo de yokai y de humano, por eso te temía.

Todos miraban a Sesshomaru asombrado no se podían creer nada de lo que escuchaban el gran Lord Sesshomaru Taisho reconociendo miedo ante su medio hermano pidiendo perdón diciendo gracias algo pasaba allí pero todos sabían que era lo que pasaba era aquella pequeña chica que se había metido en el corazón de su amo derritiéndolo lentamente sin que él se diera cuenta y pudiera remediarlo.

-Está bien acepto tus disculpas hermano.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente diciéndole con esta acción que la guerra entre los dos había acabado y que empezaba una nueva relación entre ellos.

-Gracias Inuyasha.

-Kagome a ti siempre te admire y siempre supe tu gran fuerza espiritual y que cuando la potenciaras serias la más poderosa sacerdotisa que hubiera existido perdóname por todos los insultos que te dije, además eres la única persona que puede controlar a mi hermanito.

-Eso ya está olvidado cuñado.- dijo esta sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Y gracias por traer al mundo tres sobrinos Yokais sanos y a salvo.

-Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara y Jaken gracias por ser así de fuerte, valientes y poderosos de ser buenos amigos y acompañantes perdónenme por los desplantes que os haya podido hacer.

Todos lo miraron y asintieron aceptando sus disculpas y mirando a Rin que era la única que quedaba a la que Sesshomaru no le hubiera dirigido palabra.

-A ti mi niña, lo siento por las veces que te hice llorar que moriste por mi culpa que te hice sufrir con mi ausencia, odio, tristeza, afán de poder lo siento tanto mi pequeña aunque a ti debo decirte delante de todos mis seres queridos que se encuentran aquí es que te amo gracias a ti mi corazón se ha descongelado y e podido darme cuenta que la vida es bella y se puede ser igual o más fuerte con gente a tu lado gracias mi pequeña por enseñarme el mundo tal y como es y a enseñarme que existe algo más que la frialdad.- Esta se levanto le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios perfectos de este cuando le dijo mirando a los ojos color ámbar que ella adoraba.

-Yo también lo amo Sesshomaru.-Finalmente le abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9 Los colmillos

**Los colmillos.**

Sesshomaru se levanto de la silla con movimientos muy elegantes se giro hacia la puerta para irse a pensar que ya su orgullo se había disipado con las palabras que acababa de decir, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo no le importaba, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que acaba de salir de sus labio porque su humana, su Rin le había hecho cambiar de idea completamente sobre su orgullo inútil lo hizo sin que él se diera cuenta descongelando su corazón poco a poco sin haberlo podido prever cuando de repente, escucho la voz fuerte e imponente de su padre hablarle cosa que hizo que se girara y lo mirara a los ojos para saber que quería.

-Sesshomaru ¿Tienes algo que proteger?-dijo Inu no Taisho mirando expectante a su hijo mayor.

Este se giro confundido esa había sido la última conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de que este callera salvando a Izayoi y a su hermano Inuyasha a que había venido esa pregunta en ese momento era eso que lo quería humillar por todo lo que había dicho dos minutos antes, no había sido suficiente con todas aquellas palabras que todavía pretendía humillarlo mas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas padre?

-Respóndeme hijo ¿Tienes algo que proteger?-le dijo su padre mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sesshomaru miro a todos los que estaban allí reunidos y mirando hacia donde se debían de encontrar los seis niños tres de ellos sus sobrinos sin duda pertenecían a su vida y daría la vida por todos ellos si fuese necesario, el mismo se estaba sorprendiendo de ese pensamiento pero él había cambiado había aprendido a respetarlos y quererlos a cada uno, a su manera pero los quería y respetaba, aunque ahora empezara a cambiar pero seguía manteniendo un poco de su antiguo carácter y con frialdad pero muy seguro de lo que iba a responder le dijo.

-Si padre ustedes sois mi familia y con mi vida os protegería de eso puedes estar seguro.-decia un Sesshomaru pensando que su orgullo había desaparecido al completo para con ellos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con el comportamiento del gran yokai Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho el padre de esos dos grandes yokais sonrió y miro a Inuyasha, ahora dirigiendo su voz hacia él su hijo menor.

-Y tu hijo ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?.

Este contesto sin ninguna duda mirando hacia él.

-Si padre.

Entonces los dos hermanos sintieron como las dos espadas que portaban se batían sin poder controlarlas cuando se desenvainaron y salieron volando por encima de las cabezas de todos llegando al centro de todos los allí presentes y empezaron a iluminarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijeron los dos hermanos al unisonó.

-Lo que debería de haber pasado desde siempre pero vuestro orgullo y terquedad nunca lo permitieron que esto pasara.

Cuando el anciano Totosai como por arte de magia aparece y entra por la ventana abierta sobre el animal que le lleva a todos sitios, se queda observando el gran espectáculo con admiración, llevaba siglos esperándolo y por fin se cumpliría para lo que fueron forjadas esas espadas desde un principio.

Una luz blanca cegadora cubrió toda la estancia haciendo que todos los allí presentes tuvieran que cerrar los ojos, y de repente escucharon un golpe estruendoso, cuando la luz se fue y pudieron abrir los ojos pudieron ver con claridad que había encima de la gran mesa de comedor, se podían apreciar cuatro espadas dos en la parte de Inuyasha y dos en la parte de Sesshomaru, lo más sorprendente es que Sesshomaru veía delante suya un Colmillo de acero y un Colmillo celestial al igual que delante de Inuyasha ¿Qué estaba pasando?, estas estaban metidas en sus fundas pero había dos colmillos de acero y dos colmillos celestiales ¿Cómo podía ser?, todos miraban a los hermanos y a las espadas sin entender que acababa de pasar cuando Inu no Taisho lo explico dejándolos a todos asombrados.

-Estas espadas nunca llegaron a su máximo poder porque yo las selle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Sesshomaru confundido.

-Cuando mande que Totosai hiciera estas espadas ya Izayoi estaba embarazada yo les quería dejar espadas poderosas a mis dos hijos así que encargue que me forjara cuatro espadas que fueran exactamente iguales 2 con el mismo poder y las otras dos con el mismo poder y que estas salieran de uno de mis colmillos, que estas fueran más poderosas que colmillo nublado pero no tan peligrosas como esta, entonces le indique que sellara con un sello las dos iguales para que se convirtieran en dos cuando fui a recogerlas me dio dos como las que yo le había pedido una colmillo de acero y la otra colmillo celestial las dos con grandiosos poderes pero Totosai me pregunto con qué fin las tenía que sellar.-Dijo Inu no Taisho muy serio contando el nacimiento de los colmillos.

-Entonces el señor comandante me pidió que los sellara con el fin de que cuando sus hijos se quisieran y al formular la pregunta ¿Tienes a alguien que proteger? Y ellos respondieran afirmativamente de corazón y queriendo defender tanto humanos como yokais como hanyous el sello se rompería y las verdaderas espadas saldrían teniendo así dos cada uno.

Todos miraban a Totosai sorprendidos sin poder abrir la boca, aunque Sesshomaru y Inuyasha con un poco de odio al no haberles dicho nada antes miraban a Totosai con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Tienes lo mío Totosai?

-Claro que si mi señor pero dígale a esos dos hijos suyos que no me miren así al fin y al cabo yo solo hice lo que usted me ordeno.- dijo este lanzándole a Inu no Taisho dos espadas iguales a la de sus hijos y mirando con miedo a los dos yokais.

-Pero entonces ahora ¿Qué posemos los 3 dos espadas iguales?-dijo Inuyasha cada vez más confundido mirando detenidamente lo que Totosai acababa de entregar a su padre.

-Exacto Inuyasha pero con una sola diferencia los ataques principales de nuestras espadas serán solo nuestros no los tendremos iguales excepto los que poseen las tres espadas en común los demás ataques se desarrollaran con el poder que cada uno tiene, ataques personales ahí será el desarrollo y la distinción de cada una de ellas.

-Padre entonces nuestras espadas poseerán poderes que nosotros mismos poseemos duplicándolos.

-Exacto hijo ahora poseemos dos espadas igual de poderosas pero con poderes distintos pero iguales cada uno de nosotros tres.

-Entonces todos los poderes que consegui de mi espada también los poseeis ustedes…-decia incrédulo y triste.

-Exacto.-le contesto su padre riéndose por la cara que ponía su hijo menor.

-Pues no me parece justo, me costo mucho trabajo y tiempo conseguir todos los ataques, controlarlos y hacerlos fuertes para que ustedes los recibáis sin esfuerzo.-decia Inuyasha cabreado.

-Ya Inuyasha ¡SIENTATE! ¿Dónde esta tu madurez? Esas espadas eran de tu padre y os las dio a ti y a Sesshomaru y cuando regreso no las reclamo y ahora tu reclamas los ataques de las espadas, por Kami que le enseñaras a nuestros hijos si tu actitud es la de unos de ellos.-dijo Kagome a una velocidad que ninguno supo como pudo y todos miraban hacia Inuyasha que veía a Kagome con la cabeza gacha su padre se apiado de el y lo ayudo a salir de ese aprieto.

-Vamos.

Los dos hermanos y padre se miraron con una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno y antes que alguien allí presente pudiera haber dicho o hecho algo al respecto para evitarlo estos salieron volando hacia la ventana saliendo por esta, aterrizando en el jardín de una manera elegante como solo aquellos yokais sabían hacer cuando desenfundando sus espadas los tres yokais unidos por lazos de sangre y ahora del corazón aunque a dos de ellos les hubiera costado reconocerlo, empezaron a luchar entre ellos, desde fuera se veía como una danza entre tres demonios que se divertían de lo lindo, y todos los demás los veían por la ventana con asombro pero a la vez contentos y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras ya que por fin eran una familia lo sentían en lo mas hondo de sus corazones por fin tendrían todos una familia unida y grande.

-No me lo puedo creer me dejaron con la palabra en la boca.-dijo Kagome un poco indignada.

-No te preocupes cuñada tendras toda la eternidad para echarle todas las broncas del mundo pero ahora dejales disfrutar, nunca pensé ni imagine que presenciaría esto.-Rin lo dijo mas para si que para los demás pero con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

-Llevas mucha razón Rin, tendre toda la eternidad para regañarle.-finalizo Kagome sonriendo.

Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo habían salido tras los yokais a pelear las mujeres los observaban con atención hasta que ellas también decidieron participar en el juego de los hombres.


	10. Chapter 10 El entrenamiento

**Bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lo siento por haber tardado tanto de verdad pero es que con esto de las fiestas y además de que e estado resfriada y con fiebre no me apetecia sorry de verdad bueno y sin mas dilación aquí lo tienen es cortito y eso pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y sobre todo espero sus Reviews Besitos y nos leemos pronto Bye.**

**El entrenamiento.**

Los días pasaron al igual que las semanas ya hacía tres meses y medio que vivían en el gran palacio del oeste, todos se sorprendían de que llevaran todo ese tiempo conviviendo juntos en el palacio sin que nadie hubiera salido muerto o herido por lo menos de gravedad, las cosas habían ido avanzando había peleas casi diarias pero que siempre acababan en reuniones a la hora de la cena en el jardín o en el gran comedor donde antaño casi nadie había pisado ya que la familia Taisho nunca había sido conocida por fiestas ni sociales al revés se les conocían por su gran poder en la batalla su temple y frialdad a la hora de luchar hasta que llego el gran Inu no Taisho que aunque este siguiera con la tradición de no gustarle las relaciones sociales si cambio en que su corazon era mas bondadoso y no tan frio como los inuyokais de antaño y en gran parte gracias a el y a las mujeres y un monje que allí habitaba no habían muerto mas de uno, ya que la gran impulsividad de Inuyasha unida a la poca paciencia de Sesshomaru hacían que cada vez que se apartara la vista de ellos hubiera una batalla suerte que lo impedían, también estaban bastante sorprendidos del gran crecimiento de los cachorros de Inuyasha y Kagome que ya casi que andaban y hablaban además que tenían a todo el castillo cayéndosele la baba por aquellos tres pequeños yokais que eran tan testarudos, orgullosos y nerviosos como su padre además de haber heredado el carácter fuerte de su madre y su dulce sonrisa todos estaban locos de felicidad por los bebes y los hijos de Miroku y Sango querían estar todo el tiempo con los pequeños; en el palacio del oeste existía una vida que ni en sus mejores tiempos había existido era maravilloso e increíble sobresalía vida y felicidad por cada muro por cada piedra que allí habitaba.

-Rin vamos a entrenar.-dijo su marido Sesshomaru tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese pequeño tiempo en tan solo tres meses pero el inuyokai seguía con su orgullo y su frialdad de antaño aunque ahora en menor medida.

-Voy cariño.-dijo esta dándole a Kagome a su hija Yumiko tan hermosa.

-No, tía no…-dijo está poniendo un puchero irresistible lanzándole los brazos a Rin.

-Yumiko preciosa cuando el tío y yo terminemos te prometo que iremos los tres al jardín que tanto te gusta ¿vale?-le dijo Rin a aquella niña que parecía un ángel con aquellos ojos como los de la familia Taisho un color ámbar que absorbía con su piel blanca con una franja morada en cada pómulo y los cabellos negros y largos como los de su madre una sonrisa tan dulce como la de su madre.

-Vale tía.-dijo la pequeña sonriendo conformándose y feliz con lo que su tia le acababa de prometer.

Rin fue al patio trasero, donde todos entrenaban desde bien temprano para estar preparados para la guerra de la que habían sido prevenidos, llegarían a luchar contra sus más difíciles adversarios pero no sabían quién de los que todos estaban seguros es que Naraku sería uno de ellos sin lugar a dudas y era una de las cosas que a todos les asustaba y les cabreaba con el trabajo que había costado y ahora tendrían que hacerlo de nuevo. Izayoi al igual que Rin y Kagome se habían hecho un pantalón y camiseta como las que llevaba Sango y Kohaku ropa de exterminadores para que sus movimientos fueran más agiles y rápidos ya que con kimonos comunes que solian llevar las mujeres de lores no eran aptos para la lucha, eran incomodos y poco practicos, después de más de tres meses entrenando todos los días habían mejorado muchísimo y juntos eran invencibles combinaban a la perfección sus ataques cuando llego vio a padre e hijos en una batalla y a los gemelos Riki y Mamoru encima de sus niñeras observando la batalla con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y emocionados se notaba que eran hijos de su cuñado esta silenciosamente se acerco a donde estaban su esposo su suegro y su cuñado, estaban tan metidos en la lucha que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia esta salto en medio de los yokais con una elegancia que solo poseían los yokais estos le miraban sorprendidos cuando a su lado aparecieron su cuñada y su suegra política aunque la quería como si fuese la madre de su amado Sesshomaru y empezaba a intuir que este empezaba a tener el mismo sentimiento, empezaba a quererla como si fuese su sangre, cuando en dos segundos más aparecieron Sango que se puso entre las tres yokais y Shippo Kohaku y el monje Miroku con los tres yokais eso en menos de diez minutos se había convertido en un batalla entre hombres y mujeres.

-Hiracoutsu. –lanzo Sango hacia su marido con fuerza sobre humana que lo había ganado gracias a pelear con esos grandes demonios perros les había hecho mejorar muchísimo, y Miroku esquivo con bastante facilidad y con su báculo sagrado empezó a girarlo orando un conjuro con el que poder sellar a hiraicotsu para que dejara de luchar asi que Sango al ver esto cogió su espada de la cintura y empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo bastante reñida ya que siempre entreban juntos y muy duro.

-Garras de hielo.- estas fueron directamente hacia Sesshomaru que las evito pero tan rápido como las esquivó le vino otro ataque de una espada que tenía dos filos en los puntos extremos su querida esposa lo había visto luchar durante años y sabía perfectamente cómo eran sus ataques, tras ver esto Sesshomaru saco su latigo venenoso para atraparle la mano a su linda esposa pero no fue tan sencillo puesto que esta saco también su latigo, pero este de hielo y intercepto el de el yokai volviendo a una batalla con armas.

-Garras moradas.- Inuyasha lo esquivo con facilidad aunque una por poco le corta pero cuando fue a ir a atacar a Kagome, esta estaba luchando con Shippo y Kohaku miro buscando a su madre y la vio luchando con su padre con dos espadas en sus brazos moviéndose con movimientos gráciles y elegantes todo el tiempo giraba saltaba ¿Cómo podía ser que todo hubiera cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible?

Tras llevar tres horas de lucha continua ganaron las mujeres que se reian de sus hombres coreando canciones estos detrás reían de felicidad pidiendo que esa felicidad nunca acabara si su orgullo había caído pero quien iba a cabrearse con aquellas mujeres, no podían el amor que les profesaban lo impedía.

**Bueno decidme que os ha parecido este capitulo comentar y decirme vuestra opinión de verdad que es muy importante para mi **

**Bueno y ahora perdón por no contestar a los Reviews antes es que escribirlo desde aquí se me olvida ya que en la otra pagina que lo subi no era asi pero bueno perdónenme y aquí contesto sus comentarios y seguir haciéndolo lo adoro.**

*******misel-kuchiki ****jajaja me pareció graciosa y buena la escena de los sientates era muy KagxInu, y lo de Sesshomaru en todos mis fics me gusta demostrar que Sesshomaru puede cambiar y lo cambia pero solo con la gente que de verdad quiere. **

*******lilisab ****veras a Inu de padre y además adelanto será adorable y gruñon, y me alegra que te gustara las confesiones de Sesshomaru, ya era hora que fuese feliz y que dejara un poco su orgullo a un lado.**

*******Guest ****Segui tu recomendación y lo quite gracias por ayudarme.**

*******Sakura R ****Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo y habrá muchos mas momentos Sessho y Rin tiernos.**

**Gracias a todos por tomaros el tiempo en comentar de verdad que me encantan y bueno pedirles que lo sigan haciendo y que me digan que les pareció los dos últimos capítulos y si les gustaría que pasara algo en especial, bueno y con eso me despido con un beso y con esperanza de seguir viendo vuestros Reviews que adoro.**


	11. Chapter 11 La gran sorpresa

**La gran sorpresa.**

Cada día se levantaban al despuntar el día y tras desayunar se iban todos a entrenar al patio trasero del palacio del oeste el sitio adjudicado para ese menester, esto lo hacían hasta el medio día que hacían un descanso para almorzar aunque después volvían a luchar ya su rutina desde hace cerca de seis meses; los días pasaban rápido semanas incluso meses los niños crecían a mucha velocidad al igual que la fuerza, entrenaban sin ningún descanso sorprendiendo a todo el mundo la fuerzas de aquellas mujeres no tenían limite ni su resistencia cada día se convertían en mas que guerreras yokais no se veían en ellas ni un ápice de las humanas inocentes que habían sido no hace mucho pero los humanos no se quedaban atrás ya que habían mejorado y tenian una fuerza que podía superar a demonios menores.

Las peleas entre Kagome y Inuyasha seguían existiendo al ser yokais puros sus caracteres se intensificaban aunque ahora sus peleas no eran tan seguidas como en el pasado pero si más intensas cuando estos se peleaban mas valía quitarse de en medio y esperar a que guardaran el hacha de guerra porque todos salían perjudicados, tenían tres cachorros preciosos los cuales habían heredado los poderes espirituales de su poderosa madre dejándolos a todos asombrados con los poderes de la madre y sus hijos y lo más curioso el conjuro de ¨siéntate¨ que le puso la anciana Kaede a Inuyasha ya hace algún tiempo también podían formularlo sus hijos algo que les resulto increíble de creer pero así era, además de haber heredado la mirada fría de su tío Sesshomaru que hacía temblar hasta la tierra. Entre Miroku y Sango todo siguió igual que desde que se habían casado el único problema se quería librar en demasiados momentos de los niños gracias a Kami que tenia la ayuda de las yokais que cuidaban de los niños, entre Kohaku Shippo Jaken y Kirara habían conseguido tener una gran compenetración solo con mirarse sabían el ataque que lanzarían y quien actuaria además de Shippo y Kohaku que estaban enamorándose de dos yokais que trabajan en el palacio se escapaban cada vez que podían para habla con las dos muchachas, curiosamente estas eran gemelas además de yokais gatas con un gran carácter que les tenian locos a los dos muchachos. Inu no Taisho y Izayoi se veían muy bien habían conseguido lo que no habían podido conseguir hacia ya dos siglos atrás estar juntos como compañeros de vida además de estar con sus hijos y ser felices, y sus hijos si ya que Izayoi consideraba a Sesshomaru como otro de sus hijos cosa que de vez en cuando hacía que Inuyasha se enfadara celoso de su hermano y mucho, mientras que Sesshomaru seguía manteniendo su mirada fría y penetrante esa misma que sus sobrinos habían heredado no era el mismo yokai lo habían cambiado repentinamente una chica humana que ya no lo era le había arrebatado el corazón haciéndole así que sonriera más a menudo y que fuera feliz con todas las especies en su palacio o como decía él con orgullo ¨nuestro palacio¨ de su familia por fin unida. Totosai y la pulga Myoga iban muy a menudo al palacio a ayudarles con sus entrenamientos y técnicas.

Pero al caer la noche todos entraban en sus habitaciones y los amantes se perdían unos en brazos de otros después del cansado día lo que más deseaban era profesarse amor de la mejor manera que todos conocían entregándose a sus amados.

-Sesshomaru…

-Grrr –contesto el aludido como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Si no me hubiera convertido en yokai ¿Tú hubieras estado conmigo?

Este no podía creer lo que esa bella mujer, su mujer le estaba preguntando, esa mujer que estaba acostada a su lado con sus ojos color chocolate y su pelo negro como el carbón con su tez blanca y dos rayas azules en sus mejillas esa bella mujer que le había descongelado el corazón aun siendo humana y se lo había robado por completo al convertirse en yokai ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar? ¿Cómo decirle a su niña lo que sentía por ella?

-Rin ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

-Por que antes de que pasara todo esto tú no te acercaste a mí de esa manera y además yo era una inútil humana.- dijo esta apenada y dolida con las palabras que acababa de decir ya que ella misma se las creía este le puso un dedo encima de su labio y le dijo con un tono dulce y cariñoso que solo utilizaba con su amor, con su Rin.

-Nunca pienses eso tu nunca has sido inútil ni antes ni ahora nunca ¿me oyes?- cuando vio que su mujer asentía con una tímida sonrisa.-Yo llevo años amándote como mi mujer.

-Sesshomaru…

Este no dejo que terminara se abalanzo había sus labios y comenzó a besarlos con premura con pasión y ardor con miedo a perderla.

-Te amo Rin, eres mía, mi mujer.- Siguió demostrándole su amor besando su cuello bajando por sus pechos parándose en ellos para darles atención volvió a subir a su boca.-Eres mia, solo mia.- repetía como si se lo tuviese que grabar a Rin para que no dudara, esta no se quedaba quieta subía sus brazos por el pecho de aquel joven demonio, de su amado el que le había robado el sueño muchas noches desde que cumplió los 14 años tocada cada punto de la parte superior, sus abdominales bien definidos los bíceps fuertes y marcados se estaba deleitando con lo que tocaba cuando este con un rápido movimiento la puso arriba de el sentada a horcajadas, con mayor facilidad rompió la parte inferior de la vestimenta de este con un movimiento de sus garras cuando este vuelve a tomar el control pero esta vez después de haberse deshecho de toda su ropa no duda en bajar su mano al lugar más sensible de su cuerpo y empieza a masajear lo que allí se encuentra, esta ya descontrolada por lo que le hacía sentir su amor gemía sin control hasta que él le llevo al cielo cuando sin previo aviso este se interno en el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que soltara un chillido de placer que a él le hizo excitarse de sobremanera empezando con embestidas lentas en un principio y susurrándole al oído sin parar.-Eres mia pequeña.-las embestidas seguían lentas y poco a poco se iban incrementando con la necesidad de estos, cuando Sesshomaru sintió que estaba llegando al cielo, al clímax con su esposa abrió su boca y mordió en la marca que se encontraba en su cuello de nuevo y fue entonces cuando los dos llegar al clímax exhaustos este salió de ella se acostó en el futon pero no antes sin cogerla a ella y ponerla encima de su cuerpo fibroso para abrazarla y peinarle el pelo con sus garras cosa que le encantaba porque le hacía cosquillas y hacia que se quedara dormida en minutos.

-Sesshomaru…

-Grrr…

-Te amo.

-Yo también mi niña.

Cuando los dos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño y a solo dos pasos de esa habitación se encontraban dos amantes abrazados muy amorosamente.

-Mi señor…

-Dime mi señora…- dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo ¿Va a ir bien?

Este la miro directamente aquellos ojos color gris perla llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de esta y la acaricio con delicadeza y cuidado de no arañarle con sus garras.

-De eso puedes estar segura mujer que no va a pasar nada todo va a salir a la perfección somos fuertes y estamos unidos.- dijo este sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.-Bueno mi princesa Izayoi vamos a dormir que tengo que entrenar con mis hijos al despuntar el día para mejorar los ataques de Tessaiga y Tenseiga o prefieres ¿Hacer otra cosa?- dijo este con mirada y sonrisa picara que hacían que Izayoi de tan solo mirarlo se derritiera. Cuando escucharon un horripilante grito que venía de una mujer se levantaron y salieron a mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Sango pero… Inuyasha y Kagome no se encontraban ¿Dónde? Salieron corriendo a la habitación de estos y estaba el gran yokai en la cama inconsciente y Kagome no estaba todos se acercaron cuando Sango y Izayoi se miraron y chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo con el miedo establecido por todo su ser.

-Los niños, los niños…

-¿Dónde están?

Los dos yokais y el monje salieron escopetados a buscar a los niños a la habitación cuando llegaron se quedaron en shock con la imagen que estaban viendo no se lo podían creer que había pasado.

***Sakura R** **gracias por tu Reviews y aquí tienes un Sessho Rin espero que te halla gustado y espero que te halla sorprendido el capitulo gracias por leer y por molestarte en comentar y sigue haciéndolo me encanta, bueno nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12 Yumiko

**YUMIKO.**

Miroku corre hacia dentro de la habitación allí están cinco de los seis niños que deberían de haber, sus gemelas de 5 años y su niño de 3 además de los hijos de Inuyasha que aparentaban el año y medio, pero la niña no estaba, donde estaba Yumiko cuando se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru y Inu no Taisho fueron a tocar a Kagome pero no conseguían llegar hasta ella un campo de fuerza espiritual lo impedía, la miko se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo su melena negra azabache reposaba por su cara impedía que se le viera el rostro pero algo les llamaba la atención tenía algo abrazado en su pecho de manera protectora por su postura y estaba además en posición fetal pero ese campo de energía no era de Kagome ¿Entonces? ¿De quién? ¿Quién estaba formando un campo de fuerza tan fuerte, tan poderoso?

-¡Kagome! ¡Despierta!- Chillaba Sesshomaru con impotencia ya que veía que no podía traspasar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Kagome además de no saber donde se encontraba su adorada sobrina la segunda mujer que le había robado el corazón en su larga vida.

Kohaku y Jaken entraron como por arte de magia, como un vendaval nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia fueron hacia Sesshomaru que estaba intentando entrar en el campo de energía para coger a Kagome pero sin ningún éxito mientras que Inu no Taisho se había ido a buscar a Yumiko por el castillo desesperado por encontrar a su adorada nieta.

-¿Qué ha pasado amito bonito?-decía un pequeño demonio verde mirando a Sesshomaru detenidamente deseando que no lo matara.

-Kohaku Jaken vallan a ver que les paso a las niñeras.- fue lo único que articulo a decir con voz penetrante y tenebrosamente fría cosa que hizo que el pequeño demonio verde empezara a temblar como una hoja, para que después estos dos inmediatamente fueran a buscar a las niñeras que se encontraban justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación tiradas e inconscientes en el suelo sin sangre ni heridas a simple vista.

-Cuñada despierta eres una yokai con poderes espirituales debes de despertar tu, eres más fuerte que esto.- dijo este como una súplica, no se lo podía creer el gran Sesshomaru rebajado a ese nivel pero bueno ya lo había aceptado ahora lo único que importaba era que su cuñada despertara.

Cuando de repente se escucho bajito pero muy claro una voz conocida para el demonio quien parecía que había despertado de sus pensamientos de repente como si le echasen un cubo de agua helada.

-¿Tío Sesshomaru?- dijo una voz de una niña pequeña asustada.

-¿Yumiko? ¿Dónde estás mi niña?- dijo este buscándola con la mirada intuyendo que se encontraría debajo de su cuñada.

Esta levanto los pelos de su madre como si fuesen una cortina y miro a través de ellos buscando a su tío.

-Tío…-dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo que vio el gran demonio en aquella niña yokai en su sobrina la cachorra de su hermano le helo el corazón por unos momentos lo que se veía en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados era miedo tristeza pero sobre todo lo primero miedo, mucho miedo, este la asalto con una pregunta con la esperanza que esos sentimientos desaparecieran de los ojos de su pequeña y adorada sobrina ¿Cómo aquel ser tan perfecto y fantástico había podido salir del estúpido de Inuyasha? Pero el solo se contesto la sangre de su padre y antepasado había salido a flote en su preciosa sobrina.

-¿Yumiko tú hiciste este campo de fuerza?- dijo Sesshomaru poniendo la voz más dulce para que la niña se tranquilizara y desapareciera los sentimientos malos que habitaban en lo mas profundo de su ser y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La niña con los ojos inundados en lágrimas asintió rápido con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes hacerlo desaparecer preciosa?-decia Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta miraba a un lado y a otro y dudaba si hacer lo que le pedía su tío o no, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de si hacerle caso entonces con una dulzura que nadie imaginaria en ese yokai y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dedicada a su sobrina le dijo.

-Ya estas a salvo cariño aquí están los tíos Miroku, Jaken Kohaku y yo para protegerte a ti a mama a tus hermanos y a los primos no pasa nada cariño quita el campo de fuerza para poder ayudarte no te pasara nada te lo prometo yo te protegeré.- dijo este enseñando sus tres espadas Bakusaiga, Tensaiga y Tesaiga sabiendo que sus sobrinos veneraban esas espadas.

Esta miro a su alrededor era verdad todos los nombrados estaban allí por toda su habitación y al haber sido nombrados la miraban con una sonrisa dándole a entender que era verdad lo que les estaban diciendo, a sí que la pequeña yokai se convenció y quito el campo de energía dejando que su tío cogiera a su madre y la cogiera a ella.

Sesshomaru reacciono justo al segundo de que el campo de energía espiritual desapareciera y cogió a Kagome en brazos junto a Yumiko, que fue a dejarla con Miroku que estaba con los demás niños pero esta no se quiso separar de el gran yokai se aferraba a su abrazo así que no la soltó fue a la habitación que compartían su hermano y cuñada para dejar a Kagome en la cama su hermano seguía profundamente dormido como si estuviese hechizado, la niña al ver a su padre quiso ir a su lado pero Sesshomaru le agarraba muy fuerte para que no se pudiera librar de su abrazo cuando llego su padre.

-Has conseguido encontrar a Yumiko y traer a Kagome.- dijo el padre cogiendo a su nuera y recostándola en la cama al lado de su hijo pequeño, Izayoi y Sango se encontraban al lado de la pareja haciendo lo que podían, habían traído paños húmedos y habían mandado a Kirara con Shippo a por el anciano Totosai haber si les podía ayudar.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación con Yumiko en sus brazos hacia la habitación de los niños donde encontró a sus dos sobrinos con los tres hijos de Miroku callados y con la mirada perdida y Miroku hablándoles pero estos seguían sin reaccionar era como si estuvieran en trance cuando de repente apareció un campo de energía en cada niño Sesshomaru miro a Yumiko ¿Cómo su sobrina con cinco meses podía hacer ese campo de energía tan fuerte? Si, era cierto parecía que tenía un año y medio en físico y dos en mentalidad a pesar de solo tener cinco meses pero, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Nadie la había enseñado para que tuviera tanta fuerza espiritual, de hecho a su cuñada la madre de Yumiko le había costado mucho desarrollar sus poderes hasta el nivel en el que su sobrina los estaba dominando en aquel momento sin ningún problema.

-Yumiko ¿Por qué les pones un campo de energía?-Pregunto el inuyokai muy curioso por lo que la niña hacia.

La pequeña lo pensó con mirada fría y detenimiento cuando le contesto sin ninguna duda.

-Para protegerlos.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido como era posible que te hablara como adulta, como era posible esa determinación a tan temprana edad pero después de un segundo pensándolo se dio cuenta, era hija de Inuyasha y Kagome sus hijos son especiales porque ellos son especiales pero la niña su niña como podía tener tanto poder su pequeña sobrina.

-Cariño, mama te ha enseñado ¿A hacer esto?-Pregunto ahora Sesshomaru entre asustado y admirando a su pequeña Yumiko.

-No tío yo se lo vi a mama hacerlo muchas veces practicándolo con papa, contigo, con el abuelo…

-Muy bien mi niña así me gusta una niña lista. Pero Yumiko me puedes contar que ha pasado aquí tesoro.

Esta empezó a temblar y se escondió en la estola de este como si fuera a desaparecer escondiéndose ahí a pesar de todo era una niña.

-Yumiko no te preocupes yo te protejo, conmigo nada te debe pasar.

Esta dudo pero debía contarlo.

-Mama dijo que nos iba a proteger pero ese hombre malo entro y la tiro al suelo dejándola dormida tío ni siquiera la toco a mama solo le dio tiempo a ponernos un campo de protección pero yo solo me asuste y corrí hacia mama poniéndole la mano al hombre así – la niña estiro el brazo poniéndolo delante de su cara, pero con la mano extendida sin llegar a tocarlo - y una luz salió de mi mano y una fuerza se lo llevo por la ventana entonces yo corrí hacia mama y me metí a abrazarla.

-¿Entonces te fuiste hacia mama la abrazaste y fue cuando hiciste el campo de fuerza no?

La niña asintió con tristeza.

-¿Sabes quién era Yumiko?

-No tío le faltaba un brazo y estaba lleno de sangre.

Sesshomaru la abrazo con mucha fuerza para tranquilizarla y con la misma tranquilidad le dijo.

-Mi princesa lo has hecho muy bien ahora duérmete en mis brazos no te preocupes yo te protegeré no te soltare.

La niña no muy convencida no daba su brazo a torcer y seguía con sus preciosos ojos color oro y su cara angelical desconfiada, no es que desconfiara de su tío pero es que no quería que le pasara nada a nadie además de que aquel hombre malo podía volver a aparecer.

-Te prometo cariño que cuando despiertes estarás en mis brazos ¿vale?- dijo este con una sonrisa dulce y alentadora para que la niña se convenciera que le decía la verdad finalmente se dio por vencida por el cansancio y se durmió en el abrazo del gran yokai este la veía como dormía y acerco sus labios perfectos y le dio un beso en la frente, la miraba velando su sueño como había hecho millones de veces con su Rin cuando era una niña. Miro a Miroku y le pidió con la mirada que se fuera haber que podía hacer y que contara lo que había dicho la pequeña niña, él se quedaría cuidando de los niños este hizo caso a lo que dijo y se fue de la habitación dejando a Sesshomaru con todos los niños.

Cuando la pequeña niña que dormía en los brazos del inuyokai despertó sobresaltada con el corazón acelerado mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio los ojos de su tío, y con desesperación empezó a llorar y abrazarlo en sus ojos otra vez habitaba aquel sentimiento que unos segundos atrás había visto Sesshomaru y no le había gustado, había visto miedo, terror.

-¿Dónde están los abuelos tío? –decia la niña desesperada mirando a su gran tio inuyokai.

Este se alarmo y todavía con la niña en brazos fue a buscar a su padre y a Izayoi que había pasado, no había escuchado nada, cuando entraron en la estancia de su hermano estaban allí todos reunidos entonces la niña empezó a chillar.

-¡Abuelo, abuela!- tirando sus bracitos hacia su abuelo, Sesshomaru lo permitió y se la dio a su padre.

-¿Qué te pasa Yumiko? El abuelo y yo estamos bien cariño.- dijo Izayoi viendo como la niña se agarraba a su amado y no lo soltaba lloraba sin parar, la niña se despego un poco y miro a esta.

-Abuela he soñado como moríais los dos en un antiguo palacio había mucho fuego y el hombre que entro por la ventana antes es el que os había matado primero a ti pero el abuelo te salvo con Tensaiga pero al abuelo lo mato, estaba muy asustada.-decia la niña llorando con mas fuerza aferrándose al cuello de su abuelo.

Todos miraban a la niña asombrados pero los mas atónitos eran Izayoi y Inu no Taisho no se podían creer lo que les decía su nieta no era posible que hubiera visto algo que había pasado hace dos siglos además de que ella no había nacido su padre era un recién nacido ese día como era posible que aquella niña de apenas cinco meses hubiera visto el pasado hubiera visto la muerte temporal de ella y la muerte casi definitiva de el nadie podía explicar como la pequeña Yumiko contaba eso.

**Bueno lectores pues aquí acaba este capitulo espero que les halla gustado y que este siendo interesante mi historia bueno y preguntar ¿Se merece mi historia un Reviews? Venga haced feliz a una humilde escritora ****.**

**Y a los que me han estado mandando Reviews gracias por molestarse y repetir hasta la saciedad que los adoroooo a ****lilisab**** decirle que mientras que disfrutes cuando puedas leerla soy feliz y mas feliz si gastas tu tiempo en escribirme un Review me encantann bueno y que me alegro que te guste corazon espero que este te guste y seguire actualizando eso no lo dudes. ****Sakura R ****Gracias por leerme y además escribirme Reviews me encanta decirte que habrá muchos momentos Sesshy y Rin al igual que Sesshomaru solo como en este capitulo en este fic se vera bastantes los sentimientos profundos de casi todos los personajes llegando asi mas hondo a los corazones de nuestros adorados Taisho al igual que sus encantadoras mujeres, decirte que me alegro que te guste y que te siga gustando, sigue regalándome tu reviews me encantan.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo besos.**


	13. Chapter 13 Villanos

**Villanos**

-Yumiko cariño.-dijo Izayoi sin podérselo creer todavía.

-Setsuna no Takemaru…- dijo Inu no Taisho muy serio y con una mirada fría como un glaciar.

La niña miro a su abuelo desconcertada.

-Pero abuelo… ¿Tú lo conoces?

Inu no Taisho miro a su nieta no sabía que contestarle así que opto por hacerle otra pregunta a ella.

-¿Te dijo algo mas Yumiko?

-No abuelo solo vi eso.

-Vale cariño duerme aquí con papa y mama ¿vale?- cuando Inu no Taisho la estaba soltando en la cama al lado de sus padres la niña no se soltaba de su abuelo.-Cariño estaremos todos aquí no os dejaremos estaremos justo aquí.

La niña miro a todos que la miraban con una sonrisa pintada en sus caras y acepto pero no sin antes crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de sus progenitores y ella y sin más se quedo dormida, todos miraban a la niña con asombro menos Sesshomaru y Miroku que ya lo habían visto hacerlo con los niños no se sorprendieron.

…..

En los cielos no muy lejos de allí volaba una gata enorme con dos colas con un demonio zorro encima iban en dirección de una cueva buscando a un viejo herrero. Totosai, era el único que les podría ayudar, ya no quedaba mucho estaba cerca.

-Ahí Kirara- Señalo Shippo hacia la cueva que se veía Kirara gruño y fue en la dirección que el dedo del demonio zorro le indicaba llegando y aterrizando de manera elegante cuando este se bajo se convirtió en la gatita que era.

-Gracias Kirara quédate aquí mientras que yo busco a Totosai.- Esta asintió y se puso a vigilar el horizonte por si veía algo fuera de lo normal.

-Totosai.-Chillaba el demonio zorro en aquella cueva oscura.-Totosai… ¿Estás ahí?

-Pero… ¿Qué escandalera es esta Shippo?

-Totosai que alegría, esta por aquí también el anciano Myoga os necesito a ambos.- cuando noto que algo le pinchaba en el cuello y por instinto le pego un guantazo entonces la pulga aplastada cayó al suelo.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa chiquillo por qué tanta prisa?

-Os necesitamos me mandaron Sango e Izayoi tenéis que ayudarnos.

-Pero ¿Paso algo?

-Venga vamos os cuento por el camino.

Cuando Shippo relato lo que había pasado en los últimos días Totosai y Myoga no se lo podían creer.

-Pero chiquillo no me puedo creer lo que me estas contando y ninguno de los tres colmillos celestiales se batieron en sus fundas.

-No Totosai si no Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho lo hubieran mencionado.

Totosai puso una cara que no les gusto ni a Kirara ni a Shippo pero que había dicho que fuera tan malo.

-Esto no es buena señal.- dijo la vieja pulga Myoga.

-Decidlo ya ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shippo muy alterado.

-Venga démonos prisa hay que llegar cuanto antes al castillo no hay que tardar.- dijo un Totosai con cara de horror yendo lo más deprisa que le permitía su transporte.

-Pero esperadme…- dijo Shippo encima de Kirara las cosas no cambiaban aunque fuera un gran demonio zorro le hacían lo mismo que cuando era un niño e iban en busca de Naraku y la perla de Shikon, lo dejaban atrás.

…

Devuelta en el castillo acaban de llegar Shippo con Kirara la pulga Myoga y el anciano Totosai cuando fueron a entrar al palacio pero en ese mismo instante vieron como Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inu no Taisho, Kohaku y Inuyasha estaban delante de ellos como si de un escudo se tratase habían saltado por la ventana y se habían puesto delante de ellos todos con sus armas en las manos ¿Qué estaba pasando? entonces Shippo detecto el olor era Naraku y se puso al lado de ellos en modo defensivo decidido a lo que fuese pero entonces este detecto que el olor de Naraku estaba mezclado con varios olores y auras demoniacas cuando vio que un campo de energía protectora se puso alrededor del palacio cubriéndolo por completo todos miraban asombrados pensaron que Kagome había despertado por qué Yumiko, no lo eliminaron todos de su mente era muy pequeña este se desvaneció por un segundo y volvió a aparecer pero con mas fuerza.

-Pero que increíble ¿quien hizo esto? la bella sacerdotisa yokai o la niña.-dijo una voz repugnante y llena de odio.

-Takemaru te arrepentirás de haber tocado a mi familia.-dijo Inu no Taisho con odio en su mirada demostrándole con la mirada que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Valla esa joven a avanzado en sus poderes en siete años, no me lo puedo creer y ahora es Yokai y tu Hanyou también te convertiste como lo hiciste ¿en?- dijo Naraku con su sonrisa diabólica-Pero además tuvisteis cachorros ¿no?-decía este provocando a Inuyasha.

Aunque Inuyasha ni se inmuto, el entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo durante esos cinco meses le habían servido bastante para controlar sus emociones y no demostrarlas delante de su contrincante ser duro y frio y no dejarle ver nada a través de su mirada ni sus emociones era tan frio como su padre y hermano, en lo que a la guerra se refería.

-Ahí Inuyasha pero que guapo estas aunque echo de menos esas orejitas de perro que tan bien te quedaban pero sigues estando muy guapo.-dijo Jakotsu uno de los siete Shichinintai apareciendo los otros seis por detrás.

-Que bien ver a padre e hijo juntos de nuevo, al que me sello y al que me mato pero esta vez los matare yo.- dijo Ryukotsusei el espíritu dragón.

Y por ultimo apareció la sacerdotisa malvada.

-Apartarse quiero ver a esa niña aprendiz de sacerdotisa ¿Dónde está?

-Tsubaki pensé que no te volvería a ver después de que Kagome te matara-dijo Inuyasha con desprecio.

-Te matare mal nacido si no hubiera sido por ti la hubiera controlado por completo, la matare a ella y a tus cachorros delante de ti y cuando lo haga te matare a ti.

Inuyasha fue a moverse cuando Sesshomaru lo detuvo miro a todos los allí presentes se fijo en cada uno con su mirada fría y intimidante.

-Vais a hacer algo o nada más que hablareis.- dijo esto y tal y como aparecieron desaparecieron.

-Eran marionetas de Naraku no son ellos.-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Esto fue un aviso.- respondió su padre.

Entraron todos a palacio pusieron a yokais y hanyou con Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara y Ah Un se distribuyeron en la tierra tanto como en el cielo estaban vigilando el palacio alrededor de este por si alguien quería atacar desde todos los puntos no podían dejar zonas muertas, entraron todos al gran despacho dejando a los niños con cinco de los guerreros yokais mas fuertes además de con sus dos niñeras yokais.

-Totosai ¿Sabes algo sobre todo esto?-pregunto Kagome con voz seria y mirada penetrante nadie se lo espero estaba cansada se le notaba Inuyasha se encontraba justo a su lado abrazándola dos segundos antes de que realizara esa pregunta y se fuera directamente para el viejo herrero, este asustado no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer ya que aquella antigua mujer humana daba muchísimo miedo cuando se enfadaba.

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus REVIEWS que sabeis que me encantan.**

**Sakura R**** Si el nuevo villano que aparece como habrás visto arriba es Takemaru a mi siempre me hubiera gustado que en la serie se viera a un Sesshomaru más humano porque yo siempre e querido creer que su personalidad cambiaria no al cien por cien pero algo si y de los padres de Inuyasha a mi siempre me gusto la idea que los metieran en la serie pero nunca lo hicieron asi que como a mi me gustaba la idea los meti.**

**LupitaChapero**** Bueno gracias por decir que te deje sin palabras para mi es un alago espero que sigas mi historia y que te siga dejando sin palabras y no te preocupes que la continuare hasta el final.**

**Misel-kuchiki**** ya es que subo capítulos cuando me sube la inspiración por que aunque sea una historia que ya esta escrita esta extendida y corregida entonces voy subiendo cuando la inspiración viene a mi jejeje me alegra que me digas que mejoro y la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome es adorable y mientras se valla desarrollando la historia iras enamorándote mas de ella te lo aseguro.**

**Lilisab**** me alegro que te encante y espero que siga haciéndolo y actualizar intentare actualizar de dos a tres veces por semana ya que el lunes entro ya a trabajar de nuevo y tendre menos tiempo pero tranquila seguire subiendo no voy a dejar esta historia a medias.**

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y seguir haciéndolo ya que lo adoro y me anima a seguir escribiendo es el mejor aliciente un beso y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	14. Chapter 14 Setsuna no Takemaru

**Setsuna no Takemaru**

Kagome tenía un aura maligna muy fuerte a su alrededor estaba furiosa y si como humana esta daba muchísimo miedo y su mirada era espeluznante como yokai era temible todos se echaron un paso hacia atrás la pulga Myoga salto de Totosai hacia Inuyasha asustado poniéndose a salvo a su paracer, y Kagome seguía manteniendo su mirada fría y penetrante con su aura maligna que iba en aumento el viejo herrero Totosai que estaba muerto del miedo se podría comparar al miedo que sentía cuando Sesshomaru lo miraba.

-Totosai, estoy esperando una respuesta y ahora mismo la paciencia no es algo que me abunde.-dijo esta en tono autoritario.

-Pues yo… se algo pero no todo.

-Totosai ¿Quién era ese que me hizo perder el conocimiento por una noche? Y que intento atacar a los niños tu lo sabes y me lo vas a decir.-esto ultimo sonó en amenaza.

-A eso te contestare yo Kagome.-dijo su suegra, esta se quedo atónita como lo podría saber su suegra que tenia ella que ver.

-¿Sabes cómo murió Inu no Taisho? Y ¿Cómo morí yo la primera vez?-le pregunto mirándole a los ojos con amabilidad cosa que hizo que se terminará de tranquilizar.

Esta lo negó ya que antes de que reaparecieran en la vida de Inuyasha ella había sabido poco sobre sus padres a él nunca le gusto hablar sobre ellos solo sabía que a su padre no lo conocía y su madre murió cuando él era un niño pero poco más.

-Bien pues te lo contare. Hace ya algún tiempo yo tenía dieciocho años y era la princesa de un palacio única heredera de todo ese patrimonio de mi padre pero, era mujer y época de guerras mi padre buscaba desesperadamente un marido para mí para que se hiciera cargo de mi y de mis tierras eso fue un poco antes de conocer a Inuno –dijo esta sonriéndole al aludido y continuando con su historia.- mi padre buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba al pretendiente perfecto para dominar a sus tierras y cuidar a su única hija, su adorada y única hija, entonces un día llego un pergamino a mi palacio un amigo mío de la infancia estaba interesado en casarse conmigo y este era un samurái de alto cargo y muy reconocido así que mi padre decidió que sería el candidato perfecto aunque no sabía cuánto se equivocada,-comento esta con pena.- así que declaro que cuando yo cumpliera veintiún años me casaría con él, este después de que mi padre le mandara una respuesta afirmativa le mando una respuesta de que en menos de un año estaría en mi palacio para ir preparando detalles a pesar de quedar tres años para mi boda, yo acepte como una princesa que se había criado con que algún día pasaría lo que estaba pasando, era mi obligación, pero a pesar de querer hacerlo porque era lo correcto sentía un vacio en mi interior como si me faltara algo como si estuviera incompleta así que para desahogarme salía todos los días a un jardín que había sido mío y de mi madre que habíamos cuidado juntas y este era precioso tenia las flores mas hermosa y mejor cuidadas solo entraba yo era mi refugio, mi sitio favorito en todo el palacio allí nadie entraba solo era mío, solo mío y en el único lugar en que me sentía bien y yo misma, pero un día como otro cualquiera entre en el jardín y me senté a contemplar todas las flores que allí se encontraban preciosas flores de todos los colores y con un millar de aromas, entonces sentí una presencia detrás de mí me levante, esta no me era familiar pero me sentía como si la conociese desde siempre me gire y lo vi era un demonio en su forma humana ese hombre era imponente vestía un kimono blanco con dos estolas en su espalda y en su espalda llevaba una espada, su mirada fría me observaba cada punto de mi anatomía yo me fije también en el tenia unos ojos dorados y brillantes parecían oro liquido, estos eran como el sol un raya morada surcaba en cada pómulo, el pelo lo tenía sujeto en una cola alta largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y plateado como la luna además de parecer tan suave como el terciopelo, era alto le sacaba bastante en altura y era imponente fuerte no se podía apreciar pero estaba segura que debajo de toda esa ropa y una gran armadura poseía unos grandes músculos cultivado en cientos de batallas, esta no podía dejar de admirarlo su belleza la había eclipsado dejándola muda solo hablaban sus miradas a este le había pasado lo mismo no podía dejar de mirarla de donde había salido esa humana con aspecto de diosa con ojos negros como el carbón al igual que su pelo largo y suave que le llegaba hasta las caderas su cuerpo parecía que había sido pintado por el mejor pintor, sus ojos eran cálidos y profundos haciéndole perderse al yokai dentro de ellos como si de un agujero negro se tratara quien era esa muchacha tan bella como una diosa había visto miles de yokais y ninguna podía comparar su belleza como la que poseía esa humana era perfecta, él, el gran Inu no Taisho lord de las tierras del Oeste y el mas fuerte yokai había sido atraído como un imán por su aroma a flores de Sakura y un toque a mora que se sorprendió al haber sido hechizado de tal manera por una simple humana. Los dos se miraban fijamente cuando esta se atrevió a hablar y sin titubear.

-¿Quién eres tú y que deseas?-dijo la joven princesa seria pero con unos ojos cálidos que al gran yokai estaban haciendo que perdiera la razón.

-¿Por qué debería decírselo a una simple humana?- le contesto con una voz fría al igual que sus ojos pero cuando vio que su cara cambio se arrepintió con esa humana no quería ser así que le pasaba no lo entendía él no se metía con los humanos les hablaba y protegía pero no los veía como amistad les hablaba de manera fría y cortante, porque ella le causaba ese sentimiento de querer que perteneciera a su vida querer ser su amigo, porque no le podía tratar como a otro humano cualquiera que tenia aquella joven mujer que lo atraía tanto. – Perdóneme soy Inu no Taisho el Lord de las tierras del oeste y vine aquí porque olí las flores y vi sus llamativos colores y quise verlo de cerca es precioso y asombroso.- mintió en lo ultimo no quería decirle la verdad.

-Yo soy la princesa Izayoi heredera de estas tierras, este jardín es mío lo cuido y aquí vengo a relajarme y pensar todos los días, me alegro que te haya gustado.- hablo la hermosa mujer con calidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa también cálida.

Hay comenzó nuestra amistad que en poco más de cuatro meses se había convertido en amor, nos veíamos casi todos los días en mi jardín y hablábamos durante horas el me contaba de sus batallas, de su hijo, de su antigua esposa de leyendas… de todo lo que se le ocurriera mientras esta lo admiraba cuando hablaba en silencio, cuando ella le hablaba le contaba sobre su padre, su infancia, su madre pero cuando le conto lo de su prometido este noto que se le clavaba algo en su duro corazón en aquel duro corazón que Izayoi la madre de su hijo se había encargado de convertir en eso, en hielo pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquella humana lo había descongelado con su belleza, con sus intensas charlas, con sus sonrisas, su interés hacia el… cuando esta vio que se le cambiaba la cara le explico que ella no se quería casar se siguieron viendo pero sin confesarse su amor sin ningun trato, no mas que simple amistad, hasta que llego el día que apareció su futuro esposo Setsuna no Takemaru esa tarde no pudo ir al jardín pues se había tenido que quedar con este para hacerle compañía aunque ella no quería su padre se lo había ordenado, su padre le indico entonces al futuro esposo de su hija que se fuera a vivir al palacio para que fuera conociendo a su hija. A Izayoi cada vez le costaba más verse con Inu no Taisho pero se seguían viendo a escondidas ella buscaba todas las maneras posible para verlo cosa que conseguía siempre hasta que un día Izayoi llego llorando a donde está su gran amor aquel demonio de ojos como el sol que la había cautivado desde la primera mirada que le había dedicado, y ella sin parar de llorar en sollozos le confiesa que su padre había cogido una enfermedad muy grave y que no habían podido hacer nada por el y asi la muerte se lo había llevado obligándola a en menos de seis meses casarse con Takemaru por que mas tiempo no podía estar el palacio sin un señor, así que este sin poder aguantar sus sentimientos sin poder aguantar el hecho de que la iba a perder dejo su orgullo a un lado y le confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella y le pregunto si quería estar con él para siempre esta contesto afirmativamente con mucha alegría y emoción puesto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, esa tarde se entregaron a la pasión que los consumía desde hacía ya meses dejándole este una marca en el hombro que la marcaba como suya se seguían viendo regularmente diciéndole este que se la llevaría a su palacio pero antes tenía que encontrar una manera de que viviera siempre ella se quería convertir en un yokai como él para pasar la eternidad juntos pero de repente se enteraron que Izayoi estaba embarazada, espera un hijo suyo, ahora la amaba aun mas pero un inconveniente se le cruzo cuando esta estaba a punto de dar a luz una pelea con un yokai muy poderoso al que logro vencer pero por desgracia con una herida en el pecho que le condenaba a morir en poco tiempo así que fue a buscar a su princesa y cachorro a dejarlos en el palacio del Oeste aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida, esa noche fue la que Inuyasha eligió para salir esta no quería pues estaba en el palacio su antiguo prometido que al darse cuenta que había sido de un yokai y además iba a tener un hijo de el, no quería casarse, eso les alegro muchísimo a los enamorados pero este se quedo en el palacio además de odiar a aquel yokai, su corazón se había ennegrecido por los celos y el odio que mantenía hacia el demonio, y a ella le daba miedo lo que podría y sería capaz de hacer, cuando este entro en mi habitación y me mato, cuando este salía de palacio y ordenaba la orden de si aparecía el yokai que lo mataran, el apareció aquel yokai perro apareció reclamando lo que era suyo como por arte de magia había aparecido sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, este desenfundo una de las tres espadas que ahora poseía y ataco a todos los que le apuntaban con flechas o cualquier tipo de arma matando a casi todo el mundo en el palacio, cuando Takemaru le dijo que acababa de matarme este corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba cortándole un brazo, llego hasta mi y nuestro hijo saco una de sus espadas y me hizo revivir me dio el quimono rojo que hasta que se le tiño cuando se convirtió en yokai llevaba Inuyasha, el palacio ardía en llamas y este me pidió que me fuera con solo dos peticiones que su hijo se llamaría Inuyasha y que viviera con el que viviera mi amado murió en ese palacio con Takemaru, Inu no Taisho utilizo a colmillo nublado haciendo la danza del dragón cuando volví a ver si mi amado había sobrevivido solo había cenizas se me partió el alma por fin estaba completa y había vuelto a quedarme un vacio dentro de mí por que mi amado había muerto, pero entonces vi a mi pequeño en mis brazos nuestro pequeño aquel bebe que reposaba entre mis brazos poseía los mismos ojos que mi amado dorados como el sol desde ahora mi sol y aunque hubiera sido el día más triste de mi vida por que lo había perdido a el, tenia algo entre los brazos que era producto de nuestro amor así que me decidí a que debí hacer lo que él me había pedido pero cuando Inuyasha era pequeño sufrí de una enfermedad mortal dejándolo solo a muy temprana edad.-dijo está finalizando su historia.

-Si ya lo recuerdo ese fue el hombre que fue poseído por colmillo nublado hace años cuando ustedes la desterrasteis por toda la eternidad.-esta se quedo callada por un momento recordando lo que había pasado antes de desvanecerse en el suelo.-ya recuerdo antes de caer yo quería…

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-dijo su amado muy preocupado.

-Venia a matar a toda la descendencia de Inu no Taisho en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora…-se quedo esta callada.

-Se quiere vengar de mi porque le quite a Izayoi, lo que él no sabe que nunca fue suya siempre fue mía al igual que yo de ella.-dijo este muy seguro cuando volvió a hablar.-No os preocupéis no pasara nada el no os tocara a ninguno ustedes sois mi familia yo tengo a quien proteger y no permitiré que los toquen antes me tiene que matar a mí.-dijo este muy seguro de sus palabras nadie iba a osar a tocar a su familia ni un pelo para eso estaba el ahí.

**Bueno a ****Sakura R**** y ****misel-kuchiki**** dadle las gracias por sus Rewievs y me alegra saber que os guste mi historia también darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han comentado y que me leen me alegra muchísimo de veras y pues deciros que no puedo meter a todos los malos de la serie he metido a los que e considerado los mas difíciles adversarios, espero que este capitulo os guste y que me dejen su Rewievs además que si tienen alguna critica o bien les gustaría que apareciera algo en la historia o alguna sugerencia podeis hacerla encantada lo pensare e intentare complaceros bueno espero vuestros Reviews que hayais disfrutado de este capitulo Bye nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15 Dos sonrisas inesperadas

**Bueno pues aquí lleváis el nuevo capítulo espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.**

**Dos sonrisas inesperadas.**

-Se dice de la profecía que ¨A tus mayores rivales te tendrás que enfrentar y salir victorioso así será, con algo que tú tienes y ellos no tendrán solo de esa manera conseguirás la victoria para así que reine la paz¨- cito Totosai.

-Pero Totosai que quiere decir eso ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que no tengan ellos?- dijo Izayoi.

-Eso no os lo podemos decir, no lo sabemos eso deberéis descubrirlo ustedes, lo que si deberías de hablar es que haréis en la gran batalla no queda mucho y debéis prepararos.-dijo Totosai metiéndose el dedo en la oreja para sacarlo y mirarlo detenidamente.

-Si es verdad amo debéis prepararos todos habéis entrenado duro pero tenéis que entrenar mas, esta no va ser una batalla cualquiera son vuestros mayores enemigos.-dijo la pulga Myoga.

-Maldito Naraku ¡Tubo que volver!- Dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-Kagome debes cuidar tu corazón al igual que Rin e Izayoi, pero sobre todo tú Kagome debes cuidarlo muy bien no dejen que os lo oscurezcan, ya que si pasara eso sería vuestra perdicion.-dijo el anciano Myoga ignorando lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué dices eso que peligro corren sus corazones? Responde Myoga.-dijo Sesshomaru que ya llevaba tiempo sin hablar aunque en aquel no era tan raro no hablar, cogió a la pulga entre sus garras con una amenaza de aplastarla si no hablaba con una mirada fría.

-Amo Sesshomaru yo le digo pero no me aplaste dijo la pulga temblando de miedo.

El aludido de inmediato aflojo su agarre dejando a la pulga libre la que salto y se puso en un dedo de Sesshomaru y hablo para todos.

-Que es lo que tienen en común estas tres mujeres.- dijo Myoga.

-Pues que han sido las tres humanas.- contesto Inuyasha.

-Exacto amo ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Kikyo que pasaría si se convertían?

-Claro que si se convertirán en yokais pero una parte de su alma seguirá siendo humana.-dijo Inu no Taisho entendiendo todos lo que decía aquella pulga.

-Exacto veo que lo podéis comprender un humano su alma y corazón son lo principal se dictan por eso y ellos van a jugar con esa desventaja para aprovecharse además de que son humanas con las almas más puras y que Kagome ahora es la sacerdotisa con más poder que ha existido y por eso van a querer atacarla, debéis recordar lo que os a ensañado los entrenamientos fría y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Os quería preguntar viejos ¿Sabéis algo de los poderes de mis hijos y porque ninguno de los aquí presentes podemos sentirlos?

Los dos ancianos se miraron y quisieron huir pero Izayoi y Sango los atraparon además de llevarse un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con su Hiraikotsu provocándole un chichón a cada uno en sus cabezas.

-Hablad ya si no os matare.-dijo Sesshomaru dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más espeluznantes.

Los dos temblaban de miedo todos le miraban con la misma cara con ganas de fulminarlos incluso de matarlos.

-Son yokais deben de descubrirlos e….-no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha se levanto y le pego un golpe a Totosai en la cabeza haciéndole un gran chichón.

-Pero también poseen poderes espirituales como yo ¿No es así?-dijo Kagome concentrada en aquellos dos viejos.

-Es raro pero si Kagome.-contesto Myoga todos pensaban que había terminado con su explicación pero no era así.-Es raro y nos sorprendimos cuando tu al convertirte en yokai siguieran tus poderes y no hubieras muerto, recuerda que eres sacerdotisa y que purificas, pero tú no perdiste tus poderes y tampoco moriste purificada es algo raro pero ha pasado eso quiere decir que eres un alma pura y tus hijos heredaron eso de ti un alma pura y que pueden controlar poderes espirituales al igual que demoniacos al igual que tu.

-Y además se han incrementado.-dijo también Totosai.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la confesión de aquellos realmente no se la esperaban.

-Pero además todos poséis un poder en común pero… ese lo tendréis que descubrir por ustedes mismos nosotros no podemos hacer nada sino nunca aparecerán.

-¿Qué quieres decir Totosai? ¿Qué les queda un poder por descubrir?-pregunto el monje interesado.

-Monje Miroku no me explique bien, todos conseguirán un nuevo poder.

-¿Cómo?- Sango sorprendida miraba a los ancianos.

-Todos tendréis un poder que os conectara y que podréis utilizar cuando queráis, pero solo se activara cuando estéis preparados y lo demostréis.

-Pero ¿Qué queréis decir?-dijo ahora Inu no Taisho ya cabreado de tanto acertijo no era muy paciente al igual que Inuyasha.

-Señor no se lo podemos decir ni nosotros mismos sabemos que poder es solo sabemos lo que hemos dicho y que debéis de fortalecer vuestras armas y ataque, Monje dame su espada y báculo sagrado.

-¿Qué espada? Totosai.-dijo el monje desconcertado sin entender realmente a que se refería aquel viejo herrero.

-Esta.-dijo este señalando a su báculo sagrado.

-Pero si es mi báculo sagrado no es una espada.-a cada momento el monje estaba mas desconcertado no entendía que decía.

-¿Seguro?- lo cogió este y en dos movimientos se convirtió en una espada.

-Pero que has hecho ¿Cómo?-sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder como todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en la habitación no concebían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Solamente que nunca supiste su poder real y nunca lo necesitaste de verdad con el agujero negro que poseías en tu mano derecha por eso no se activo nunca su función como espada.

Miroku la cogió y batió y una luz azul salió de esta.

-Es poder sagrado todo lo que toque con aura maligna lo purificara, en la lucha al tener tanta aura demoniaca maligna a tu alrededor este poder se incrementara cuando termines esta lo detectara como los colmillos y su poder será desactivado y volverá a ser el báculo sagrado que siempre has llevado.

-Debéis de entrenaros como bien decía en la profecía ¨A tus mayores rivales te tendrás que enfrentar y salir victorioso así será, con algo que tú tienes y ellos no tendrán solo de esa manera conseguirás la victoria para así que reine la paz¨ debéis estar preparados en cualquier momento puede empezar la batalla.-dijo el Anciano Totosai.

-Bueno nos debemos de ir, tenemos cosas que hacer vendremos haber como avanzáis.-Y con esto Myoga y Totosai desaparecieron de su vista.

-Pero ¿Que quisieron decir esos viejos? estamos más liados que al principio.- dijo Inuyasha cabreado.

-Inuyasha concentrarse y entrenar, ustedes sois los elegidos.

-Kikyo…-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido porque aquella sacerdotisa que fue el amor de su vida estaba allí de nuevo.

-Os traigo a dos aliados para que luchen con ustedes os serán de gran ayuda.-dijo Kikyo mirando a todo el que allí estaba reunido y sonrió de felicidad, cuando salió una luz cegadora que les mantenían los ojos cerrados cuando de repente desapareció esa luz, cuando abrieron los ojos no lo podían creer las dos mujeres que los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Pero, pero…-empezó a decir una Kagome mas que desconcertada.

-Estamos aquí para ayudaros, ustedes nos ayudasteis a morir en paz os debemos una.-dijo Kagura con una sonrisa mirando allí a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-Pero Kanna Kagura estabais muertas.-dijo una Kagome sorprendida además tenían el aura limpia de maldad aura demoniaca pero limpia.

-Nos permitieron venir a ayudarles en la pelea después volveremos a desaparecer pero por ahora os ayudaremos.-dijo Kagura con una sonrisa y lo más sorprendente Kanna también sonreía.

**Bueno espero que halláis disfrutado de los capítulos y que os haya sorprendido a mi me encanto la idea ya que al final Kanna y Kagura eran buenas y lo único que querían era ser libres.**

**Sakura R**** Si a mi es que me gusta Izayoi e Inu no Taisho de hecho me dio pena que nada mas que saliera en la espada conquistadora asi que me gusta meterlos en los fics y no seas impaciente Sessho y Rin ya tendrán su momento jejeje. Bueno y gracias por los Reviews me encantan adoro que te guste mi historia y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando por que realmente me encantaaa.**

**Misel-kuchiki**** Me alegro que te halla gustado la historia de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi la hice con todo el amor del mundo de verdad, y lo del lemon de Kagome e Inuyasha no te preocupes pronto saldrá jajaja bueno gracias por tus Rewievs espero que sigas haciéndolo puesto que me encantaaa.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y si queréis y no es mucho pedir hacerme muchos Rewievs los adoro y me animan.**

**Y si os gusta Inuxkag tengo un Oneshort que es de ellos leedlo y hacerme Reviews diciéndome haber que os parece ****misel-kuchiki**** este tiene lemon y se llama Te esperare toda mi vida.**


	16. Chapter 16 La calma antes de la batalla

**Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 16 espero que les guste y lo disfruten aquí hay una cosa que me habían pedido en los Reviews y es el lemon de Kagome y Inuyasha además de un poco de inseguridad en Rin hacia Kagura y Sessho pero bueno no les digo mas y lean espero que lo disfruten besos y nos leemos abajo.**

**La calma antes de la batalla.**

Todos en aquella habitación estaban sorprendidos no se esperaban nunca que ellas regresaran de la muerte y menos para ayudarlos a ellos pero pensándolo bien ellas no eran malas simplemente estaban siendo controladas por Naraku.

-Bueno vamos a entrenar.-dijo una Kagura sonriente.

-Nosotras os ayudaremos a haceros mas fuertes con nuestros ataques.-dijo Kanna adaptando su actitud inexpresiva que era la más habitual.

-No os preocupéis no seremos muy duras.-dijo Kagura con un poco de diversión en su voz.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la zona donde se entrenaban y empezaron con el entrenamiento Kagura luchaba sin descanso con todos al igual que Kanna les mostraban sus peores ataques de los cuales salían ilesos todo el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de la fuerza espiritual de Kagome era increíble además de la demoniaca los habían dejado exhaustos Kanna estaba luchando contra Inuyasha, lo cual Kagome había visto que este caía al suelo y no se levantaba así que le puso un campo de energía se puso alrededor de Inuyasha y de Kagome por lo que la danza de la serpiente de Kagura no llego.

-Kagome muy bien, eres muy poderosa.-dijo Kagura sorprendida y alegre de que aquella que antaño había sido humana que en un principio parecía una común como cualquier otra fuera tan poderosa.

-Gracias Kagura.-dijo aquella yokai dedicándole una sonrisa a la hechicera del tiempo.

Tras todo el dia de entrenamiento se reunieron todos en el comedor para disfrutar de una gran cena, incluso Sesshomaru se les unió aunque no sin que haya tenido que haber antes mucha insistencia por parte de Rin pero como siempre el Lord del Oeste le hizo caso a su joven compañera, acción que no paso desapercibido por Kagura quien veía nostálgica pero feliz a aquel demonio de suma belleza pero carácter frio, orgulloso y distante del que se había enamorado muchos años atrás y pensó en que ella nunca hubiera podido tener el corazón de aquel yokai como lo tenia Rin, y es que desde que era pequeña le perteneció con su dulzura, inocencia, espontaneidad, su sonrisa y alegría había despertado sentimientos en el yokai que empezaron con simple amor y cariño con un ser querido pero que se había convertido con el crecimiento de su protegida en un amor profundo tanto como hacerla su compañera de vida y que estuviera cambiando ese carácter con el que le había conocido.

Resulto ser una cena bastante alegre, divertida y reveladora pero tras largas conversaciones anécdotas y recuerdos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir al fin y al cabo al dia siguiente le volvia a esperar un dia de duro entrenamiento y debían de descansar y dar lo máximo puesto que cada vez estaban mas cerca la fecha de la gran pelea en la que debían de salir victoriosos de eso todos estaban seguros de que no debían fallar.

…..

-Rin.-dijo aquel ser de ojos dorados como el sol, con un tono de voz que le hacia saber a aquella que sabia que algo pasaba.

-Sesshomaru…-contesto aquella con su nombre no sabia que quería decirle asi que espero que su amado compañero le revelara su pregunta y que no formara ese incomodo silencio.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Rin que estaba apoyada en el marco de las puertas de la terraza aquella que tenia las vistas a todos los jardines de palacio aquellos que ella junto a las demás mujeres se encargaban de cuidar, cuando llego a estar delante de la espalda de su mujer estiro sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar los brazos de su compañera hacia arriba y hacia abajo con movimientos lentos y con cariño, poco a poco la fue acercando a su cuerpo y poso sus perfectos labios en la coronilla de su pelo regalándole un beso dulce cuando termino la abrazo contra su pecho duro lleno de músculos y poso su cabeza en la coronilla de su acompañante.

-Dime Rin ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sesshomaru con su voz tranquila y pausada la que siempre utilizaba con su compañera era con la única que podía tener paciencia.

-Nada.-una única palabra salió de sus labios mientras recostaba su cuerpo mas en el torso de su amante compañero mientras seguía admirando aquellos preciosos jardines sabiendo que su Ojidorado no se daría por vencido con esa respuesta pero es que se sentía tan estúpidamente ridícula que no era capaz de decirle aquello que pensaba.

-Rin, cariño ¿Qué pasa con Kagura?-dijo este sabiendo que era por aquella yokai que en un pasado le había tenido algo de aprecio su preciosa Rin estaba asi y no iba a permitirlo pero no sabía cómo interpretar aquello cuando aquella mañana había aparecido Kagura y Kanna había visto en sus ojos alegría pero también un poco de pena y nerviosismo, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-No pasa nada Sesshomaru de verdad, no pasa nada con Kagura.-insistia Rin sin mirarlo a lo ojos seguía con su espalda recostada en el pecho de aquel gran yokai.

Este sin poder aguantar mas el que aquella mujer que amaba sobre todas las cosas del universo no le dijera la verdad asi que decidió girarla para quedar frente a ella aunque eso no provoco que ella le mirara a los ojos, lo que hizo que con su dedo índice le levantara la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos cuando sus ojos chocaron, ella no pudo soportar aquellas lagrimas que llevaba desde la mañana aguantando y ese liquido salado empezó a brotar de sus lagunas chocolates para resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Rin… dimelo cariño.-decía Sesshomaru con una voz tan dulce que nadie diría que saldría precisamente de el.

Rin intento agachar la cabeza no quería mirarlo a sus soles tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo no sabia lo que le diría pero no quería ver como la rechazaba.

-Dimelo cielo no tengas miedo por favor.-decia aquel yokai con desesperación de que aquella bella mujer no le confesara lo que la acongojaba.

-Ella a regresado y tu la….-no pudo terminar pues un sollozo no la dejo terminar no la dejaba terminar aquella frase realmente temia que la llegada de Kagura hiciera que Sesshomaru se fuera con ella, el gran demonio con su mano derecha levanto la cabeza de aquella que se encontraba llorando delante de el y su mano izquierda la dirigió hacia su mejilla y la acaricio como muchas veces hacia para calmarla y es que mientras hizo esto su boca mostro una sonrisa.

-Rin… eres mi compañera como puedes pensar, como puedes imaginar que yo me voy a ir con Kagura.-dijo esta a lo que esta le miro desconcertada para después decir atropelladamente.

-Pero Sesshomaru tu cuando murió Kagura sentiste pena lo se te conozco muy bien.

-Rin claro que sentí pena puesto que consegui cogerle aprecio pero a quien entrege mi corazon fue a ti y a nadie mas solo tu puedes tenerme y solo tu tendras mi amor eterno.-dijo este viendo como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y se tiraba a sus brazos.

-Te amo Sessho, TE AMO.-dijo ella riendo con aquella risa que poseía desde que la conocía.

-Y yo a ti Rin y yo a ti.-dijo este con tono tan bajo que solo un yokai podría oírlo y eso había sido con lo que no había contado el con que ella ahora era una yokai había veces que se le olvidaba ese dato y esta era una de esas veces y Rin alegre de haber escuchado esas palabras de su compañero le beso con desesperación a lo que el contesto de inmediato perdiéndose en la pasión de su hembra.

…

-Inuyasha tu crees que Sesshomaru ¿Siga sintiendo algo por Kagura?-le dijo una Kagome insegura que se encontraba en el gran futon de su habitación.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso mujer?-respondia Inuyasha como poco desconcertado no entendía por que Kagome le había hecho esa pregunta.

-No se cariño es que vi como Rin se alegraba y después entristecía al ver a Kagura y Kanna y estoy segura que es por el miedo que le tiene al hecho de perder a tu hermano.-Mientras había estado hablando había dado la vuelta en el futon quedando cara a cara con Inuyasha mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso y ella tampoco te puedo asegurar que lo que siente Sesshomaru por Rin no es comparable con lo que sintió algún dia por Kagura.-finalizo Inuyasha contestando a la pregunta de su mujer como ella quería y por su felicidad se lanzo encima del cuerpo de su amante y le beso con necesidad, amor, pasión cuando finalizo el beso los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos de una manera profunda.

-Pequeña debes de tener mas cuidado.-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa picarona.

-Por que debería de tener cuidado…

-Pues porque tenemos tres hijo que han heredado la no muy buena cualidad de su madre de ser unos curiosos y podrían entrar y vernos.-contesto el peliplateado con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos pero lo que le dejo sorprendido fue con la velocidad que se levanto la miko yokai se dirigió hacia la puerta hecho el pestillo y desde allí lo miro con una mirada y sonrisa mas que seductora que hizo que Inuyasha se derritiera, y se quedo allí parada mientras se bajaba la camisa por los hombros y le hablaba de una manera muy sugerente además de sexy.

-¿Qué decias querido?

-Decia que eres la mujer humana miko yokai y madre mas bonita y sexy que halla visto nunca.-este mientras hablaba ponía una sonrisa lobuna que desarmaría a cualquiera.

-Inuyasha desde cuando hablas asi y dices esas cosas cariño.-dijo esta que estaba divirtiéndose con el juego.

-Desde que una azabache me miro con sus lagunas marrones perdi la cabeza.-Finalizo y antes de que aquella se pudiera dar cuenta ya Inuyasha la había cogido embrazos la había llevado hacia el futon para acostarla a ella y recostarse el encima, este acerco su nariz y su boca a su pelo azache en la zona del cuello.

-Que bien hueles… me enloqueces…-susurraba Inuyasha con la voz ronca llena de deseo y expectación, beso su cuello subiendo por su mentón llegando a su boca y dándole un beso que le dejo los labios hinchados y rojos ella acariciaba el cuerpo de su compañero sin descanso y le quito la parte superior de las prendas eso que le estorbaba ver el perfecto torso lleno de musculos que sabia que poseía su Inuyasha, ese torso que había sido trabajado después de tantas batallas.

-Te amo mi amor.-decia una Kagome entre susurros y gemidos ya que su atractivo y joven ojidorado no paraba de acariciarle todo el cuerpo sin descanso mientras le pasaba los labios desde la boca hasta sus pechos donde les daba atención a sus botones sonrosados que sobresalían de su piel blanca la torturaba sin descanso mientras ella suplicaba que continuara pero es que este disfrutaba de los gemidos de su mujer de sus mejillas bastante sonrosadas por la gran excitación pero esta quiso sorprenderle y sin que el peliplateado puediera remediarlo ella cambio las tornas poniéndose encima de el y tomando el control, besándole con una gran pasión y deseo bajo una de sus manos hacia su miembro todavía tapado por el pantalón de rata de fuego que tiempo atrás se había teñido de celeste, Inuyasha sin poder aguantar mas cambio de nuevo las tornas poniéndose encima de ella quitándose la parte inferior y mirándola a los ojos y susurrándole sin perder ese contacto visual la embistió con todas las ganas de poseerla que tenia y es que después de años siendo su compañera no se cansaba de la mujer que estaba recostada debajo de el susurrando su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

-Inuyasha…-decia esta cuando sintió que el miembro de su compañero se internaba por completo en su cuerpo no podía pensar en ese momento en nada ni en nadie solo ellos dos y es que desde que apareció en el Sengoku hace ya casi 9 años, de haberlo conocido clavado en el Goshimboku por una flecha no había podido pensar en otro que no fuera el desde ese mismo momento se había enamorado de ese ser lo que nunca imagino que podría amar tanto como lo amaba a el.

-Mi princesa, mi pequeña…-decia Inuyasha sin poder parar de mirar el rostro de su mujer de aquella chica humana venida del futuro que solo con quince años y una mirada lo había enamorado perdidamente y es que nunca pudo imaginar que algún dia querria tanto a alguien y menos que volveria a confiar y que conseguiría a amigos tan buenos como los que ellos poseían y es que la amaba demasiado.

-Inu… Cariño… MAS RAPIDO…-le decía ella mirándole a esas lagunas doradas que para ella eran como el sol aquellas en las que se perdería siempre.

Inuyasha escucho a su compañera y acepto la orden que le pues el sentía la misma necesidad y mirando los ojos de lujuria de su mujer y mirándose el mismo en ellos aumento la velocidad de los bombeos para que pocos minutos después callera encima de su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada y con espasmos al igual que ella.

-Te amo pequeña…-le susurro aquel en su oído y con una sonrisa que mostraba cuanto amor profesaba aquel yokai a su joven compañera.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha…-Le dijo Kagome antes de quedarse totalmente dormida mientras que Inuyasha la miraba con una amor que nunca creyo que podría profesar a nadie y asi salió de ella la cogió y la puso acostada en su pecho y asi los dos abrazados se durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios sin pensar en grandes batallas ni en nada que no fuera en ellos y en el amor que se profesaban.

**Bueno y decidme ¿Que os pareció? Y si teneis alguna sugerencia nada mas que teneis que decirlo y bueno agradecer a los que me leeis y seguís este fic le tengo mucho cariño pues fue el primero que hice y pues decirles que me escriban Rewievs que me encantan.**

**Sakura R**** Ya viste que Rin se sintió un poco insegura pero no hay nada que pueda hacer que Sesshomaru cambie a Rin jajaja espero que te halla gustado y que no decepcione en nada gracias por leer mi oneshort y decirme que es bonita y decirme siempre que hago que te metas en la historia y es que de verdad que algún dia ansio ser escritora y es lo que busco que la gente se enganche :P Bueno Gracias de corazon por tus animos y tus Reviews sigue asi please me encanta que me digas tu opinión y si tienes criticas o sugerencias las acepto encantada muchos besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap espero tu Reviews con ansia ¿si?(Una escritora que la harias muy feliz)**

**Bueno y a todos los que me escribieron Reviews en mi otra historia agradeceros de corazon vuestros Reviews no hay nada mejor y gratificante que a la gente que lee lo que escribo. Besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	17. Chapter 17 Comienza

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y que no se decepcionen muchos besos y espero sus Reviews.**

**Comienza.**

Día tras día entrenaban sin descanso ansiaban la victoria más que nada ya que estaba en juego sus vidas sus seres queridos además del resto del mundo, habían pasado ya seis meses desde que apareció Kanna y Kagura y habían descubierto muchas cosas como que Kagome no era la única que poseía poderes espirituales, que Rin e Izayoi también los poseían y es que no lo habían descubierto antes, un día en que intentaban controlar a los trillizos que se le habían descontrolado de nuevo los poderes yokai y tras horas detrás de ellos para que pararan Izayoi y Rin extendieron un dedo mientras chillaban a la vez que se estuvieran quietos, y de sus dedos salió una luz violacia que formaba una cadena que envolvió a los tres infantes sin poderse mover, eso les sorprendió a todos de sobremanera no entendían el porqué no los habían descubierto antes y menos por que lo habían descubierto después de haberse convertido en yokai y fue entonces cuando apareció la pulga con Totosai para dar una explicación hacia ese hecho tan raro.

**Flashback**

-Amo bonito, eres delicioso…-decía Myoga chupando la sangre de Inu no Taisho pero un segundo después recibía un guantazo y aterrizaba en la mano de aquel gran Inuyokai.

-Myoga ¿Por qué Izayoi y Rin tienen poderes espirituales ahora que son yokais?-decia serio mirando a la pulga que se encontraba en su mano aplastada.

-Amo has hecho la pregunta incorrecta.-dijo Totosai metiéndose la mano en su oído pero al segundo siguiente Sesshomaru lo apuntaba con Bakusaiga.

-Habla o te matare.-rugió Sesshomaru sin perder su vista de iceberg hacia los ojos del viejo herrero que no sabía dónde meterse.

-No es que los hayan obtenido ahora es que siempre los tuvieron.-dijo con sudor en la frente y es que el viejo herrero temía de verdad por su vida.

-Viejo explícate.-dijo Inuyasha dándole un coscorrón.

-Aiiii, es que no me dejan…-dijo un Totosai lastimero y en ese momento la pulga Myoga tomo la iniciativa para continuar y sentándose en la palma de la mano de Inu no Taisho con sus piernas cruzadas empezó ha hablar.

-Siempre tuvieron poderes espirituales de hecho sus destinos eran ser sacerdotisas pero al ser Izayoi una princesa no poseía una persona que le enseñara a potenciarlos por ello estaban dormidos, mientras que Rin estaba con demonios y protegida por ellos con lo cual no los necesitaba además de que no los habían potenciado estaban también dormidos pero ahora que están rodeados de poderes espirituales se han despertado no serán tan poderosas como la Señorita Kagome pero tendrán muchísimo poder.-finalizo Myoga mirando las caras de todos allí estaban asombrados, menos Totosai y el.

**Fin Flashback**

Todo era normal demonios pequeños intentaban invadir el palacio pero la guardia lo evitaba pero ese día una persona entro al palacio desapercibido nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que…

-Kagome Sango entrenar tranquilas nosotros subimos para ver a los niños haber como siguen.-dijo Inuyasha señalándose a Miroku y a él y es que el monje y el yokai se habían vuelto unos perfectos padres que no podían estar lejos de sus niños mucho tiempo.

Los niños tenían 13 meses pero tenían un cuerpo de niños de 5 años era increíble además de ser muy fuertes y tener cuidado con ellos pues no sabían controlar sus poderes ni los demoniacos ni los espirituales.

Los dos iban en dirección a la habitación de los pequeños cuando de repente notaron una energía maligna saliendo de la habitación Inuyasha corrió a la velocidad de la luz pero no había llegado a tiempo el collar con una perla dorada que llevaba Yumiko en el cuello se encontraba en el suelo sus hijos y los de Miroku se estaban levantando del suelo acababan de luchar.

-Papa, papa perdónanos por favor…-decían sus dos hijos desconsolados sin poder parar de llorar y abrazándose al cuerpo de su padre, mientras él seguía en shock se acababan de llevar a su pequeña y sus hijos se sentían culpables ellos también habían salido heridos al igual que sus sobrinos pero ellos no tenían la culpa eran solo niños quien debería de haber protegido a su pequeña era él.

-No pasa nada ¿Quien se llevo a vuestra hermana?-dijo Inuyasha nervioso y con miedo.

-No lo sabemos papa era una mujer bella con los ojos azules y el pelo blanco muy largo no notamos su presencia.

-Tsubaki.-dijo Inuyasha claro había sido sacerdotisa era la única que podía entrar sin ser vista ni detectada habría utilizado el hechizo para hacer borrar su presencia en el ambiente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-decía Miroku asustado, después de la reacción de Inuyasha se había quedado con muchísimo miedo.

-Niños no os preocupéis traeré a Yumiko de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga.-dijo Inuyasha tranquilizando a sus hijos y sus sobrinos.

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento cuando Miroku lo agarro del brazo.

-¿No pensaras ir solo verdad?-le dijo el monje con precaucion.

-Y ¿Qué mas puedo hacer Miroku? Tienen a mi pequeña… a mi princesa…-dijo Inuyasha con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos a punto de soltar un mar de lagrimas.

-Ahora empieza la gran batalla Inuyasha, vamos todos como siempre.

-No Miroku, esto es asunto mío es mi hija y no permitiré que le hagan daño.-ahora miraba a su amigo con decisión y con frialdad quería matar a la persona que había osado robarle a una de las personas que mas amaba pero lo que no se esperaba es que todos hablaron para hacerle desistir de su idea de ir solo.

-Y es mi sobrina y no permitiré que le hagan daño.-dijo Miruku con decisión en la mirada.

-Es también mi hija y no permitiré que le hagan daño-dijo Kagome desde la puerta con un atuendo de exterminadora con decisión pero todas sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas.

-Es nuestra sobrina.-dijo Rin y Sango.

-Y nuestra nieta.-dijo Inu no Taisho mirando a Izayoi con mirada tranquilizadora.

Pronto se unieron Kirara Kohaku Sesshomaru Jaken y Shippo.

-Inuyasha iremos todos a tu lado o cubriéndote las espaldas pero no permitiré que a mi sobrina le pase nada.-dijo Sesshomaru con la voz y la mirada fría como un iceberg, parecía más una amenaza que otra cosa pero eso a su hermano menor lo había reconfortado.

-Estáis listos para esto nosotras cuidaremos de vuestros hijos no os preocupéis por ellos ustedes debéis de iros a luchar.-dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa de confianza.-Se que podeis con esto y estáis preparados para esta batalla confiamos en vosotros.

-¿Sabéis donde están?-dijo Kanna con su voz pacifica habitual.

-No Kanna nos puedes mostrar.-dijo Inuyasha señalándole al espejo.

Esta asintió y mostro el lugar hacia donde se dirigía Tsubaki con Yumiko en brazos estaba plácidamente dormida.

-Va hacia el monte de las ánimas.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Están allí escondidos.-dijo Kagome metiendo su arma en su cinturón y poniéndose su arco y flechas a la espalda al igual que todos guardaban sus armas y saliendo en dirección al monte de las animas menos Kagome que se quedo un momento en la habitación para hablar con las dos mujeres que allí se encontraban.

-Kagura Kanna, gracias por ayudarnos tanto, cuidar de ellos por favor.-dijo está mirando a sus sobrinos y a sus pequeños con la ternura que solo una madre puede tener en sus ojos.

-Kagome ve tranquila nosotras cuidaremos de ellos no les pasara nada.-dijo Kagura.

-No os separéis es la clave Kagome.-dijo ahora Kanna

-No te preocupes nosotros siempre hemos luchado juntos.- asintió y salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se unió al grupo.

-Chicos debemos de estar unidos dijo Kanna que eso era la clave, que estuviéramos unidos.

-Pero acaso lo dudabas cariño.-dijo Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Iremos a por nuestra niña y la traeremos de vuelta a casa con los suyos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Kagome sonreía por lo que acababa de decir su amado y es que era verdad pero ahora habían aumentado la familia y lo peor tenían a su pequeña.

-Estamos llegando Kagome tienen un campo de energía no muy poderoso podrías hacernos un campo para nosotros…-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome hizo lo que Sesshomaru le había pedido, hizo un campo de energía que los cubría a todos mientras que Inuyasha sacaba a Colmillo de acero y su filo se ponía rojo como la sangre.

- ¡AKAI TESSAIGA!-dijo Inuyasha batiendo su espada hacia el campo de fuerza para destruirlo pero solo hizo una fisura.

Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru sacaron sus Colmillos de Acero se pusieron sus filos en rojo sangre y los tres a la vez.

-¡AKAI TESSAIGA!

Este se desvaneció permitiéndoles entrar para encontrarse con los siete guerreros frente a ellos con sus armas en las manos.

**Bueno decidme ¿Qué os a parecido? Es muy cortito pero es que aquí es donde comienza la batalla…**

**Bueno ****Sakura R**** Sugerencia aceptada y añadida al cap la verdad es que me costo un poco añadirla ya que estaba ya escrito el capitulo pero lo consegui y creo que no quedo mal ¿No? Bueno juzga tu misma jajaja Sesshomaru cariñoso cuando quiero imaginarlo asi pienso en su cara cuando Irasue le pone el collar a Rin y la devuelve a la vida recuerdo esa ternura y me sale jajaja, Kagome y Inuyasha siempre estuvieron enamorados pero hasta que no se dieron el empujoncito nada de nada jajaja pero bueno Gracias por decir que mi historia es excelente y que en cada capitulo te metes tanto en la historia que parece que estas dentro de las palabras y no no eres loquilla a mi me pasa lo mismo con libros o fic me meto tanto en el personaje que siento y veo lo que siente y ve el la verdad es que es una de las cosas que me gusta mas de la lectura bueno no te doy mas la tabarra que cuando me da por escribir no paro **** jajaja asi que un beso muy grande y gracias por comentar y sigue haciéndolo y si sigues teniendo sugerencias coméntamelas sin ningún problema las intentare hacer besitos y que lo hayas disfrutado.**


End file.
